Tangled Up In You
by MinQi
Summary: A retold version of HJM, from Jang Ha Na's perspective...
1. The Fated Re-Encounter

**DISCLAIMER: **The following is a work of fiction. The events and characters are fictional and the characters were merely borrowed and do not represent the drama or real life. No offense is intended towards anyone as this story is purely fictional.

* * *

"_Hey, watch out!_"

Shout someone from the back before I realize that there is a cyclist behind me who wanted to pass by with his bicycle. Thankfully my footsteps are quick enough, as I manage to move outside the park pedestrian walkway to give way to the cyclist.

"_Next time, don't walk in the middle of the park pavement like this. You are hogging the road!_" say the cyclist before he zoomed away passing beside me with his flashy neon green bicycle.

"_Sorry!_" I apologize at the cyclist even though he probably wouldn't hear it, as his bicycle is moving further and further away from me.

Stepping back on the park's pavement, I resumed my night stroll, but now I walk on the left side of the road, so I wouldn't risk myself on getting hit by another bicycle.

Tonight, the sky is so dark that I can't even see a glimpse of anything. Even the moon goes into hiding. Initially, I thought of star gazing today, but unfortunately there is nothing to see tonight.

Better luck next time, Jang Ha Na.

A sudden strong wind that blows out of nowhere halted my step, again.

Oh my God, now the weather is getting colder and colder. This made me question back my decision to take a night stroll earlier on.

Like seriously, why did I bother to go out when I clearly know that the weather's is super cold during the night.

Ha Na, you really like to torture yourself, don't you?

I looked down at my unruly hair.

Messy.

And my nearly chest length hair is a mess thanks to that strong breeze.

Need to tie this damned hair now.

While both hands busily fishing out my hair tie from my oversized brown Parka, my gazed landed on a guy in a dark grey thick jacket, who is currently lounging on the park bench nearby.

A deja-vu like feeling suddenly crept up on me and without realizing I actually stared at the guy's face for quite some time.

And the barking sound from a distance eventually makes me came back into reality.

"_Goodness! This is not the time for you to ogle at some stranger's face, no matter how good looking that person is,_" I lectured myself.

Unfortunately, it seems that my voice is loud enough as I notice the guy in that grey jacket who is previously leaning over the park bench and closing his eyes (probably taking a short nap), suddenly opened his eyes and started to look around his surroundings.

"_Is anyone there?_"

Panicked, I quickly run and hide myself by squatting down behind the nearest shrub that I manage to find.

Please God, don't let him find me.

Please.

A dark black shadow suddenly looms over me.

R'oh.

Tiptoeing, I turn my body slowly while squatting.

A pair black expensive leather shoes is now standing in front of me.

"_Do you think you are so small that you can hide behind this ridiculously tiny shrub? Heck, I even can see you clearly from a distance, especially when you have that kind of auburn coloured hair_," say the guy as he pointing out on my (messy) auburn hair.

Without saying anything, I quickly stand up on my feet and shrug off the snow on the plastered on the back of my Parka.

"_Do you have any intention to do bad things on me?_" Accused the guy who is currently standing square shouldered in front of me.

I glanced up to see his face.

And man, I basically need to tilt upward my head to see him eye to eye. Good gracious, he is so tall.

And compared with his height, people can simply call me a midget if they see me standing beside what did his parents give to him all these years, to enable him to grow so tall like this?

'Hey Jang Ha Na, get a grip! The guy is accusing you on doing bad thing to him and you have the time to contemplate about his height?' I mentally curse myself.

"_No! Why did I want to do that?_" I say sharply.

"_Then why you are hiding like this if you are not doing anything wrong?_" ask the guy warily as he fold his arms across his chest.

"_I.. I... Aish, why should I be explaining them to you?_" I ask him hotly.

"_Perhaps… are you actually following me?_"

I roll my eyes as I don't believe the things I'm hearing right now.

"Following you? For what?"

My right eye brow rise as I ask him.

"_Yes, following me. You know, the thing that die-hard admirer always do when they like someone. Like those obsessed stalker-ish celebrity fans. What is it that people used to call them? Sasaeng. Yes, sasaeng fans,_"

And he gives me the most annoying smirk that I ever see.

Seriously, if I'm impatient enough, I might actually give the guy a tight-slap on that clean shaven face. Somehow, that thought right now is seriously tempting.

"_Sasae.. What? HEY!_"

My face feel very hot right now. What an odious man! How dare he think that I am one of his stalker fans?

"_You.._"

The sound of a phone ringing stops my words from continuing.

Man, what a good timing the phone choose to ring.

The guy quickly takes out his phone from his jacket pocket before answering it.

"_Yes… So you already called her and tell about that dream? Then what did she say about it? No, no, I'm heading back to the car now._"

And while ignoring me, who now simply looked like an idiot staring at his face, the guy just turn his back around and swiftly moves away from me.

"_What a jerk! Accused me stalker, then just walk away like that. Geez. Did he think he is that good-looking?_"

I tsk-ed before continue muttering to myself.

"_Goodness. Those so-called admirers who like him must be bunch of crazy people._"

* * *

The alarm bell clock that rings annoyingly loud woke me up from my sleep.

I hit the snooze button and lazily that a glance on the clock.

9.30am.

I blink rapidly, clearly shock with the first thing I saw in the morning.

9.30!

GOODNESS! I'M LATE! I'M SUPER LATE!

Throwing the clock back on the nightstand, I quickly rise up and hastily pick up my floral design towel that I drape over my working chair before running madly into the bathroom.

Half an hour later…

"_Wonderland Theme Park, please,_" I say as I close the taxi door.

Catching my breath, I quickly pull out my BB cream tube, compact powder and coloured lip-balm from my black medium sized backpack.

Seriously, I am so late today that I didn't even manage to put on my make up at home like I use to do. Unfortunately enough, I even missed my bus earlier (the bus just left the time I arrive at the bus stop) and that's why I end up taking the taxi to work.

My first day of work and I am late.

Great, so great.

Few days back, I came back to Seoul after spending five years overseas. And during this past five year, I've actually been working with the Cirque du Soleil circus team, touring around the world performing from one city to another city.

And will you be shocked if I tell you that I'm a very good in doing trapeze and tightrope walking stunts?

Believe it or not, I am exceptionally good on both stunts but then, while working with the circus troupe, my work is more on the backstage preparation of the performance, like assisting in the flow of the performance, costume details and props preparation. So you can say that my five years' experience overseas actually prepared me for my new position in Wonderland.

Yes, I'm Jang Ha Na. And I am the new ringmaster for the WonderCircus team at Wonderland.

As I put all my make-up stuff back on my backpack pocket, I stare outside the taxi window.

Wow, never thought that Seoul city has changed this much since the last time I was here. There are new buildings everywhere and the city is not quite the same as I remembered. It even feels like I am foreigner who travelled to another country.

The taxi somehow stopped as the car reaches a red traffic light. And the billboard hanging besides one of the shopping mall building just captured my attention.

'The fantastical world of Wonderland welcomes you,' is what written on the board.

Unconsciously, a smile automatically drawn on my lips.

"_Father, I'm finally home,_" I whisper softly.

* * *

When I finally arrive at Wonderland, I was kind of surprised seeing how empty the outdoor park now.

Where is everyone? I don't think the park is closed today, I ask silently in my head as I slowly walk passing the big Viking ride.

And thinking that today is Saturday, a weekend day; it is so weird to see that the theme park is somewhat vacant like this.

Few minutes later, after walking passing the carrousel and the Ferris wheel, I see a large crowd of people standing and looking on something in front of them.

And that's when I see that familiar creature.

"_BING BING!_" I wave both of my hands and called its name.

Hearing his name was called; the 6ft male gorilla abruptly turns around and looked at me before he started running towards me with all his might.

"_BING BING!_" I scream excitedly, calling the gorilla. Gasping sound from people on the crowd clearly can be heard when Bing Bing came to me before he suddenly circling around me happily.

"_Bing Bing, I'm so happy to see you!_"

I am talking with the SBC reporter who had interviewed me earlier regarding Bing Bing's escaping incident, when suddenly a 40 year old-looking ahjusshi with slightly curly hair interrupts our conversation.

"_Miss Jang Ha Na?_"

Hearing the guy calling my name, I immediately turn around to see his face.

"_Yes?_"

"_Will you please come with us right now?_"

"_Why?_"

"_Goo-sangmunim (Director Goo) wants to see you,_" say the ahjusshi.

"_Goo-sangmu? Who's that? I actually wanted to finish talking with the reporter first. Later, I'll go and meet that director,_"

"_You can speak to our Director instead. He's the person in charge of Wonderland," said the curly-haired ahjusshi rather firmly._

And because of that I am taken to the 10th floor of the Wonderland main headquarters office building.

Secretary Kwon or the curly-haired ahjusshi who earlier introduced himself as the director assistant knocked on the director's office door before seconds later; both of us were instructed to come inside the office.

From a distance, I see a tall guy in a crisp white tailor made long-sleeved shirt, putting something inside his trousers pocket.

Ah, probably that guy is the director. I better give him proper greeting now.

"_Hello, my name is Jang Ha Na, the newly appointed ringmaster of Wonder Circus. I'm also the daughter of the late ringmaster, Jang Pil Sung_,"

Seeing the guy doesn't respond anything and just walk towards me, I continue my words.

"_You must've been quite shocked earlier. I'm sorry that Bing Bing has caused such scene earlier on. And I also wanted to apologize because I'm quite l.._"

Suddenly he grabs both of my arms and pulls me towards his body.

"_What..what are you doing?_" I ask as I try to remove his firm grips on my arms.

"_Why are you being like this?_" Again, he now pulls me closer that even our nose nearly touches.

And my betraying heart suddenly beats like crazy when I stare back at the dark chocolate eyes who are staring intensely at my eyes.

Gosh, not now dear heart. Not now.

"_Let go of me,_"

But he still doesn't let go of his tight grip.

Is this guy deaf or what? Or did he unable to comprehend simple language?

"_That's what I thought,_"

"_I say, let go of me,_" I say a little bit louder.

Then, before giving any sign, the guy release me from his grip and just muttering nonsense things that I even don't understand.

"_Pulse is normal, temperature is normal and breathing is also normal,_"

"_What did you say?_"

Ignoring me, the guy just continues muttering to himself while going back to his large workdesk.

"_My blood pressure is a little high, but that's understandable though since this situation is quite annoying,_"

What the hell is wrong with this guy?

"_Look.._"

"_You can leave_," say the guy as he sits back on his chair.

He asked me to what?

"_Excuse me? You are asking me to leave now?_ "

He nods.

"_Then why you asked to see me?_"

I stare at the director's face for a couple of second that before suddenly I remembered something.

Goodness, this guy is the jerk I actually met last night at the park.

How unlucky is that?

"_You! The guy from last night. At the park,_" Without thinking I blurted that thought out.

The director stare at me weirdly like I am some kind of three headed alien before he slowly smirked. Yes, that same annoying smirk he gave to me last night.

"_Ah, the red-head stalker. No wonder you look so familiar,_"

"_I AM NOT A STALKER!"_

"_Okay, if you say so,_" say the director rather nonchalantly.

Taking few breaths to calm myself, I manage to compose myself back and continue talking.

"_Stalker aside, I thought you want to me to talk about the gorilla,_"

"_Gorilla? Ah, I planned on talking to you regarding that matter myself_,"

"_My circus troupe.._"

"_Your circus troupe is fired,_"

Am I hearing things wrongly? Fired? What nonsense is that? Somehow without realizing, I actually move forward that now I'm actually face to face with the director. And the only thing that become the barrier between me and him is his workdesk.

"_Excuse me?_"

"_Our contract has been terminated,_" say the director coolly.

"_What do you mean by terminated? If this is about what happened earlier, then Wonderland is also responsible,_"

And like always, before I manage to finish what I want to say, he cuts my words.

"_Yes, we're partly responsible for it,_"

Seriously, now I am enraged.

"_Then why are you kicking us out? The terms of our contract aren't over yet,_"

"_I know. Later, my legal team will pay the cancellation fee, so you can take that and leave,_"

"_But I'm asking why you want us out,_"

Again, the director looked at me, as if I'm asking something that even elementary school kid can answer.

"_The performance is boring and the parade is lousy. Are you aware that the ticket sales are also bad? It would be better for us to pay the fee and send you guys out of here,_" said the director before he push the intercom button and give an order to his secretary outside.

"_My guest is leaving,_"

I push back the intercom button.

"_No, the guest is not leaving,_" I say firmly.

Taken aback seeing how uncooperative I can be the director look at me disbelievingly.

"_What do you think you're doing?_"

"_What is it that you think you're doing?_" I ask back.

"_What?_"

"_Look here,_" I take a glimpse on the black name plague that was placed on the director's workdesk before continuing.

"_Director Goo Seo Jin. Wonder Circus is a part of Wonderland's history and its identity. We got our start alongside Wonderland back in 1975. You should know that my father and his circus had a huge role in helping Wonderland become the successful place that it is today,_"

Feeling short of breath I stop my long lecture before resuming.

"_But what are you saying to me? It's lousy? Lousy? The words you just said take them back right now,_" I said while pointing my index finger on him. I know it's kinda rude to talk to people while pointing my fingers like that, but the hell I cared about propriety right now.

"_Okay, I take them back right now, so can you just leave now,_" Unfazed, the director asked me to leave.

This heartless guy.

"_What? Then take back what you said about the parade being lousy, too,_"

While being clearly annoyed, Goo Seo Jin just nods his head in acceptance.

"_Okay, I take back those words, too. I take back everything I said except for terminating the contract. So please leave,"_

Goodness, how come this guy is so hard to persuade?

You need to try harder, Jang Ha Na. For the sake of WonderCircus.

"_I know that our circus troupe isn't up to the current trend and standards. But I'm going to change it. As you can see from my resume, I came from the Cirque du Soleil background. And even can do circus performance for WonderCircus if I need to. Give me a chance and I will reformat everything and update our performance_,"

He then nods like he understand and agree with everything that I'm saying.

"_Sounds like it'll be a nice performance. Go ahead and do whatever changes you want. But do it elsewhere, not in Wonderland,"_ In a no-nonsense manner he simply say that to me.

My patience is already nearly come to its limits.

"_Look here, Director Goo Seo Jin. How can a person be so selfish and make such a sudden decision like this?"_ I ask angrily.

"_I can do what I want because I have the power. Now, get the hell out from here,_"

* * *

"_How was your meeting with the director, Ha Na?_" ask Hee Bong when all of the administrative circus staffs gathered around for an emergency meeting, right after I came back seeing the director.

"_It's not good. But don't worry, I'll figure something out,_" I give a reassuring smile to all of them. But only God knows how terrified I am not, thinking about the hazy future our circus troupe.

"_Jin Joo noona, why don't you show the video that you recorded earlier,_" say Eun Chang, the junior admin staff to Jin Joo, the wardrobe stylist who is sitting next to him.

"_What video?_" I ask curiously, unaware of what kind of video that has been recorded by Jin Joo.

"_It's a video on how sangmunim acted rather inhumanely towards a girl during this morning incident,_" say JinJoo before she take out her smartphone from her jeans pocket.

"_Let me see it,_"

I ended up coming back to Director Goo's office by lunch, while bringing Jin Joo's smartphone with me. I don't want to resort into blackmailing the young director, but what choices I have? The welfare of WonderCircus employees is my topmost priority now. And I need to do everything; I mean anything to ensure that I can protect their job.

"_What's your impression of it?_" I ask him Goo Seo Jin after I see him finished watching the video.

"_I had no idea...that it had been to this extent. I had no idea that I acted like this,_"

Surprisingly enough, the director seems a bit remorseful after seeing the video. His face paled and I can see few drops of sweat on his forehead. Cold sweat?

And somehow I felt a bit bad seeing him like that.

"_Well.._."

"_I was truly pathetic,_"

"_Well, you were in shock, so it's understandable,_" I say that trying to comfort his feelings.

"_Let's extend the contract,_"

"_Oh?_"

Now I'm shocked. Never thought that he'll agree to extend the contract this easily.

He then via intercom asked his secretary to bring the new WonderCircus contract to him.

_"Let me...be alone for a little bit,"_

_"Excuse me?"_

"Sure. But then, that phone. I need the phone back,"

"How could I be such a piece of trash?"

I sighed.

Now I felt really bad showing that video to him.

_"There's no need to compare yourself to trash. That phone…"_

_"Just let me… let me be alone for a while. And I'll ask someone to return the phone later,"_

* * *

"Really? He's really going to extend our contract?" ask Jin Joo while munching the fruit salad she prepared earlier for lunch.

I sip the carbonated orange juice from the can before answering.

_"Yes. But I told him that we'll revamp our show and show him a wonderful performance,"_

_"He's not the type of person to be so easily persuaded. Did you threaten him with the video?"_ Ask Jin Joo warily.

My right hand that is currently holding a pair of chopsticks stops mid-air, when I hear Jin Joo say that. Quickly I turn my head and looked at her.

_"What do you mean, threaten? I just used the video clip to leave an impression on him,"_

Upon hearing my answered, Jin Joo just chuckled.

_"Leave an impression? That man is a sociopath. He has no feelings. I heard from his own secretaries that they've never once seen him smile nor have they ever seen him feel bad about anything,"_

Goo Seo Jin the director is a sociopath?

Seriously?

But he doesn't look like one. But then, I never know a sociopath before, so I cannot be that sure.

_"Come on, he was close to tears when I showed him the video. Let's have some faith, okay?"_ I smile before both of us continue enjoying our lunch in silence.

_"You know what, unnie, I think he was shocked to see his own behavior. He had this shocked expression on his face and tears were welling up in his eyes. He was in the verge of tears. And somehow I did start feeling a little bad for him,"_ I randomly say that while taking my last bite of my jajangmyeon.

_"Who? Director Goo?"_

Nod.

_"That guy is a jerk but he's really handsome up close, isn't he?"_

Handsome? Not wanting to comment on this issue, I try to change the topic of our conversation to something else.

_"Unnie, what's this about him being a sociopath? Is that really what the rumors say?"_

But then, Jin Joo still wants to talk about that good-for-nothing director.

_"He's good looking, isn't he?"_ ask Jin Joo while flashing a smile at me. You know the kind of smile people flashed when they are clearly smitten with someone.

"_That's not what important right now, unnie. And hey, what were you even focusing on when you took that video?"_

Jin Joo snorted a laugh when I asked that question to her.

Weird.

_"Well, I didn't get a close look at his face, but I got a good look at his butt. His totally sexy butt,"_

Seriously, this unnie.

_"Who cares if he has a totally sexy butt? It's not like it's my butt,"_ I say dully, clearly uninterested with the way this conversation are heading to.

_"You know what, Ha Na? I know a thing or two about men like him. And guys like that act cold because they have a lot of scars. Abrasive and cold. That's just their own self-defense mechanism. Like... the thorns on a rose. But when a guy like that meets the right girl, then he becomes the sweetest and the most passionate kind of man,"_

Sweet and passionate kind of man?

I nearly spurt my orange juice when I hear Jin Joo's words.

_"Passionate? Yeah right. Who's going to believe that?"_

_"I hope our Dae-Pal meets the right girl soon,"_

_"Dae-Pal?"_

Noticing that I was clearly confused with that name, Jin Joo immediately clarifies the issue.

_"That's Director Goo's nickname,"_

Nickname?

_"Why is his nickname, 'Dae-Pal'?"_ I ask curiously before sipping the already half-empty can.

_"It's because of his 2:8 parted hairstyle, we called him Dae-pal,"_

Can't hold myself from feeling amused, I eventually laughed. And ended up making a mess on the table.

An orange juice mess.

* * *

I am super furious right now.

How come a person can change his mind easily, like he is turning the light switch on and off? Previously said this, later on said another thing.

And that man never failed to exasperates me, seriously.

Twenty minutes earlier, when I was in a meeting with the circus team, suddenly I was notified by a guy from Wonderland Legal department that the circus contact is terminated and all of us need to evacuate the space as soon as possible.

When I asked him who is the person in-charge that blatantly gives out that lousy order, the guy just simply said it was Director Goo.

As I getting nearer to the entrance of Wonderland main building, I see Goo Seo Jin with bunch of his bodyguard walking out from the building. I try to go near him but I am obstructed by one of his guards.

Without thinking rationally, I end up jumping inf ront of his Mercerdez-Bent, trying to stop him from going anywhere. Thank God, his driver manage to stop the car in time, if not soon I'll be heading to the hospital instead rather than talking with the annoying jerk.

_"Get in the car,_" said the pesky guy from the back sit of his car.

I just stare at him sceptically.

_"Get in the car now, so we can talk,_" He ordered again.

I move towards the car and nearly opened the back door, when the car just simply drives over, leaving me alone looking like a total helpless idiot.

* * *

The taxi that chases Goo Seo Jin's Mercedes-benz came to a halt in-front of the Hankyeol Research University Hospital. Paying the taxi fare quickly to the drive, I immediately went out and walk towards the insufferable jerk.

_"You and I need to talk. Now,"_

And again, like half-an hour earlier, his bodyguard slash driver prevented me from getting near to him.

I sighed.

Geez, when is the time I see the guy peacefully without the intrusion of his guards.

_"You can't go in there,"_ say the idol-like looking bodyguard while Goo Seo Jin, that jerk, manage to walk freely into the hospital building entrance.

_"Is this his property or something?"_ I ask rather annoyingly at the guard.

_"Yes, this place belongs to Director Goo. Because this is the Wonder Group Hospital Foundation. Please leave now,"_

I turned my back on the guard and just smirked.

_"Okay, fine. I won't step a single foot on your property. But heck, you have picked the wrong girl to mess with,"_

[to be continued...]

* * *

WRITER'S NOTE:

\- In this fan-fic, the reason why Goo Seo Jin end up visiting the park during the night is because he wanted to get some fresh air and calm himself after getting the ominous feeling dream (the chandelier dropping, Robin saving Hana dream). Not like in the drama, he got this dream while sleeping in his car on the way back to his house from Wonderland office. And because of the dream, he asked Team Leader Sung to drive to the nearest park, so that he can go there and take a night stroll.

© [MinQi] 2015. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of MinQi


	2. The Second Danger

**DISCLAIMER**: The following is a work of fiction. The events and characters are fictional and the characters were merely borrowed and do not represent the drama or real life. No offense is intended towards anyone as this story is purely fictional.

* * *

That person held me tightly as both of us getting deeper and deeper in the water.

I know that I am supposed to feel afraid in this current situation, but somehow because of his warm embrace, I feel safe. Like a baby in its mom's gentle cradle.

I opened my eyes to see the face of my saviour.

Him.

It was him who saved me.

And that necklace that was hanging on his neck.

That necklace.

"_Ha Na!"_

_"Ha Na!"_

The voice who constantly calls my name somehow wakes me from my slumber.

As slowly I open my eyes, I see Jin Joo and Eun Chang concerned face staring at me.

The medium size room painted in pastel blue accompanied with the medicine-like smell.

Where exactly I am now?

"_Noona? Do you see me?_" ask Eun Chang worriedly.

While giving him a weak smile I just nodded.

"_Eun Chang, unnie. Where am I?"_

_"You are at the hospital. Are you okay, Ha Na?"_ Jin Joo ask me as she gently holds my hand.

"_I'm fine but I'm just a little bit confused,"_

A sudden throbbing sensation on my head automatically makes me touch my left temple. Probably I am still dizzy due to whatever thing that caused me to be bedridden in this hospital ward.

_"What were you doing at Hankyeol Hospital?"_ ask Eun Chang.

Hankyeol Hospital?

Fragment of images of me talking with Goo Seo Jin's guard flashes on my mind.

_"Hankyeol Hospital? Ah.. I went there because of that Director Goo Seo Jin,"_

I try to move out from the bed, but then prevented by Jin Joo.

_"There was someone on the ground,"_ said Eun Chang.

_"Who?"_ I ask warily.

_"I don't know who it was but something definitely must've happened because the police were all over the place,"_

Is there something actually happened when I was there at the hospital?

_"How did you end up in the water?_

The sudden question asked by Jin Joo rendered me speechless. I end up in water? But why?

"_Wa…water?"_

_"Don't you remember?_

I just shake my head.

_"The pool of water in front of the research lab building! That's where you were found,"_

_"I was? Then..that wasn't a dream?"_

* * *

I knocked at the wooden door softly but before getting the permission from the patient in the room, I thick-facedly walked into the ward.

I clearly see his face staring blankly at me as I cautiously walked across the room towards him and Secretary Kwon.

_"Miss Ha Na,"_ call Secretary Kwon as I stand a few meters away from Goo Seo Jin's hospital bed.

_"Was it...really you? Were you...really the one that rescued me?"_

Goo Seo Jin is utterly speechless when I ask him that question.

His confused face.

Why he is being like this?

_"You jumped in the water after me..and...you rescued me?"_

And he just stared at me blankly.

_"I rescued you?"_ He then asked me back.

Now, I'm confused.

_"You didn't? But then sangmunim, you did fell in the water didn't you? Seriously, I also don't really remember what happened either. But I'm told that you and I were found in the water together,"_

I paused for a short while to catch a breath before resumed my talk.

_"But what I do remember...is someone holding me in the water..."_

Yes, I know that I'm not making things up when I say that someone is holding me in the water.

_"Can you please shut up now!"_

Suddenly he raised his voiced at me.

What the…

_"But.."_

_"Secretary Kwon, can you please take her out,"_ ordered him again.

_"Goo-sangmunim,"_

_"Just take her out from here. I said, get out. Did you not hear me?"_

Geez, what wrong with him until he was agitated like this?

_"Why are you getting angry when I'm just asking if you rescued me?"_

Looking at his face, I bravely ask him that question.

_"Rescue you? I've never rescued you. And I'm not the type of person to go around rescuing women. So, get out,"_

_"Miss Ha Na, you should leave,"_ Finally Secretary Kwon said something after being quiet for quite some time. He also touched my elbow as he wanted to usher me out. I nearly turned around to following his lead when I saw that thing.

That necklace.

_"Wait. That necklace...is it yours?"_

_"What?"_ ask Goo Seo Jin who is clearly losing his patience now.

"No, never mind," Then I just turned around and follow Secretary Kwon from to go out from the ward.

* * *

I recalled back the incident 15 years ago when I was nearly drown fallen from bridge, before a kind-hearted boy saved me.

And that boy has the same necklace as that Goo Seo Jin wore.

I shake my head vigorously. It cannot be. It must be just coincidence. How could it be possible that the boy from 15 years back is that insufferable jerk.

No, no. That doesn't make any sense.

_"Ha Na!"_ Jin Joo called me as I entered my back the ward.

_"Yes, unnie, what is it?"_

_"The police called earlier when you went out and meet sangmunim. They say that they want to take your witness statement the first thing in the morning,"_

_"Oh, okay. Ah, unnie. What happened to the woman? The woman I saw on the floor?"_ I ask, remembering the lady that I saw bleeding on the research building office earlier.

_"I don't know, I didn't ask about that. By the way, what did Director Goo have to say?"_

I pick up the mineral water bottle that Jin Joo placed besides the hospital bed before uncapping them.

_"From what I've seen, the only words that jerk knows how to say is, 'Get out' and 'Leave',"_

Then I take a couple gulps of the water from the bottle.

Seriously, thinking about that guy just made my blood boils.

_"Unnie, I think he's never been taught any decent language or etiquette. When I think of it, probably all his facial features have been paralyzed, too. Seriously, unnie, no matter how serious a person is they still look occasionally surprised and smile here and there,"_

_"True, true,"_

_"…They even have a look of distaste on their face once in a while. But Director Goo is a complete sociopath who doesn't have an inkling of human emotion. Bigger achievements and net profit margin. I think that are the only those thing playing in his brain. Geez, I think he's not even aware that his job is to sell dreams and fantasies to people," I pouted before closing the bottle cap and put them back on the table._

_"Seeing you this annoyed and complaining non-stop about sangmunim, I guess he's not the prince who rescued you from that bridge when you were little?"_

Before meeting Goo Seo Jin, I did tell Jin Joo about the necklace and the possibility that the guy might be the same person who saved me 15 years back.

_"I guess not. But I'm not sure about it. He just goes around and said that he's not the type of person to go around rescuing women. Probably he just said all those nonsense things because he wanted me from bringing up the contract," _

I sighed.

_"Well, forget about the guy. You need to get some rest. I know you are still quite shocked with what happened earlier today. You are still having your jet-lag aren't you? It's only three days since you came back from Las Vegas,"_ said Jin Joo before pushing me towards the hospital bed.

* * *

The next morning, I followed Detective Na, the police officer in charge of the case to Hankyeol University Hospital to give my witness statement and assist the investigation.

_"Ms. Jang Ha 's your relationship with Doctor Kang?"_ ask Detective Na, when we are standing in front of Dr Kang's office, the lady that I saw laying on the floor, bleeding, yesterday.

_"Excuse me? I did told you earlier that I don't know who she is,"_

Clearly not trusting my word, Detective Na just looked at me suspiciously.

_"Don't lie to me,"_

This detective.

How many times I need to tell him that yesterday was the first time I saw her. I even didn't know her name until this morning.

Goodness.

What should I do to make him believe what I'm saying? It's not like I have to lie or something. What benefit did I get if I even lie to him? None. I tell you. None.

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You've actually never even been here before. At 4:53 pm yesterday, Doctor Kang called in a report. All the CCTV's on this floor were shut off 30 minutes prior to her call. Therefore, no one knows who came in or out of this research facility. But everything was recorded on the CCTV on the ground floor,"_ explain Detective Na rather lengthily.

_"So? What made this CCTV talk relevant with me?"_

_"That CCTV, Miss Jang, shows everyone that came in and out of this building. Everyone except for one person,"_

Detective Na gives me that suspecting look before continuing his word.

_"You,"_

Okay, I know where this conversation is heading to.

_"Wait.."_

_"You never came in or out of this building. But you're telling me that you were in the research facility? So how did you get in here?"_

I sighed. I think I need to tell this detective guy about my outrageous rope stunt.

_"Detective Na, the thing is.."_

_"Tell me how you got in here!"_ Detective Na shouted impatiently at me.

_"I…"_

_"She came in by a rope,"_ answer Goo Seo Jin steadily as he stand beside me.

When did this guy arrive?

I take a glance at his outfit today. A grey matching suit and trouser accompanied with his black leather shoes.

And he doesn't look as pale as yesterday's night when I saw him. I guess he got a good night sleep, then.

_"Huh?"_

Detective Na clearly doesn't believe what he heard from Goo Seo Jin's mouth.

"Don't you know what's a rope is?"

"A rope? As in actual rope? Like a line?"

"Yes, a rope. A line. Whatever you call that thing is. That's how she came in,"

Ignoring Detective Na who is currently befuddled with the rope information that he got from him, Goo Seo Jin shifted his attention to me.

_"Yesterday, why did you do that?"_

"Do what?" I crossed my arms, hugging my chest, defensively.

_"Entering the building with the rope,"_

What the hell! How dare he asked why I did that thing, when he supposedly aware why I resorted to use that method to enter the building.

_"Why do you think I even did that? It was all because of you,"_

His brows rise as he didn't really believe the thing that I am saying to him.

_"Seriously, a rope? Because of me? How was it because of me?"_

I rolled my eyes. Is this man obtuse or what? How can he calmly ask that question to me?

Dumbfounded, I then answer his question.

_"You shunned me when I asked to talk. You even forbid me from coming in,"_

In the same time, Detective Na is like watching a badminton match. His head was moving left and right as he see Goo Seo Jin and me exchanging words with one another (or rather, verbally fighting with each other)

_"Then...So you slid down a rope to come in? Most people would just patiently wait,"_

Okay, did he want me to apologize?

_"Wait... Okay fine, I'm sorry for using the rope to get in. So let's just talk now. I was actually coming to see you,"_

_"Did you not get the situation? We're here to give our statements in a missing person's case. Focus,"_

Right after finishing his word, Goo Seo Jin just pushed away the yellow tape that police usually put on a crime scene location before opening Dr. Kang's office door and goes into the room.

_"Yes. Let's put the human being's safety first, Ha Na,"_ I say before I also followed Goo Seo Jin into the room.

* * *

I am demonstrating how I came into Dr Kang office as Detective Na and Goo Seo Jin looked at me and giving their full attention to what I do.

_"I came in like this. And over there, by the table,"_ Then I pointed at the shattered glass table nearby the place where Detective Na was currently standing.

_"That's where I saw her collapsed down on the floor. Then from behind, I could feel someone's presence behind me,"_ I say as I try to recalled back yesterday's incident.

_"Who was it? Was it a man?"_ asked Detective Na.

I tried to remember about it but my memory seems a bit hazy.

_"That's..._

_"What about his height? Was he holding a knife in his hand?"_ ask Detective Na with more questions that I cannot answer straight away.

_"We're asking who the assailant was. Did you see the person or not, Miss Jang?"_ ask Goo Seo Jin who now stands beside me, tapping his foot impatiently.

"_I did see...I know for sure that I did..."_

I touch my head try to recall the face of the culprit.

Why is this happening? Why I can't remember what's happening?

Impatient with the lack of my reaction and answer, Goo Seo Jin holds both of my shoulders and shake me back and forth before asking.

_"Did you see or not? Did you see or not!"_

_"Yes, I did. I saw...but I don't...remember,"_

* * *

_"Temporary amnesia?"_ I ask the doctor in charge when he finishes examine and diagnosed my condition.

_"Yes,"_

_"It's always the same old lofty claims. Temporary amnesia,"_ Goo Seo Jin mutters by himself.

He seems obviously annoyed with the current turn of event.

I look at him disapprovingly.

Heck, it's not like I deliberately choose to forget about that particular event.

_"Doctor, will I not be able to remember anything at all?"_ I ask the doctor, who is currently typing something on his computer keyboard.

And before the doctor manages to answer my question, Goo Seo Jin interrupted.

_"It's PTSD,"_

_"Is he right?"_ I ask while turning my face to look at the doctor's face.

_"Yes, think of it as a temporary memory loss from having been traumatized,"_ say the doctor.

_"Then is there a chance of her being able to recover her memories?"_ ask Detective Na who earlier on, busily taking notes on what the doctor is saying.

_"Yes, of course. It really depends on the person. Some are able to recover their memories right away and in rare cases, some are never able to recover them,"_

* * *

_"Are you sure that you really don't remember?"_ Goo Seo Jin shot that question to me as the three of us went out from the doctor's room.

_"What?"_

_"Of all things, you don't remember the most crucial part. Which is what the culprit looks like? So you're not sure if you saw the culprit's face in its entirety? You said that he was wearing a mask,"_

Seriously, this person.

What is his problem that he actually has a hard time, trusting people?

Thankfully, Detective Na is on my side, thus he defends me.

_"But still, she saw him up close,"_

Goo Seo Jin just looks at me warily.

_"You really don't remember? You're not just trying to get back at me?"_

_"How is my inability to remember any way of getting back at you?_

Geez, this man is sure crafty with his words. I don't even get what the hell he is trying to tell me.

_"Because this is important to me,"_

So, the disappearance of Dr Kang and knowing about the culprit is important to him? Okay, we are getting on something now.

_"This is important to you? Then this is great. For the unexpected pleasure of being able to get back at you,"_

Suddenly Goo Seo Jin turned his head to Detective Na before he blurted out.

"_Why don't we try hypnotherapy on her?"_

Hypno-what?

_"What did you say?"_

Ignoring my question, he keeps talking with Detective Na who is busy looking over his Table PC.

_"Can that be prepared?"_

_"Yes, one of Doctor Kang's former students is able to conduct hypnotherapy,"_

_"Then let's get that person to do it,"_

Urghhhh, this is so frustrating.

Goo Seo Jin started walking towards the elevator, before I move infront of him and halted his steps.

_"Wait. Why would I have to do that?"_ I try to question his motive on why I should do that hypnotherapy thing in order to help him.

_"Because a person has gone missing and you're the sole witness,"_

_"And because this is important to you?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"So that's why you need me?"_

_"Yes._

_"You really need me?"_

_"Yes,"_

Goodness. This man is so vexing.

_"That's why I'm not doing it. I won't do it,"_

_"What? Why not?"_

He looked genuinely shocked when I refuse to help him.

_"Because you're going about it all wrong. Most people would sincerely ask for one's participation in something like this. By saying things like, 'Please, I'd greatly appreciate your help.' In addition to, 'I'll pay you back for all the help you've given me.' You even know already how you can pay me back for my help. But you must not be very smart,"_

* * *

Can you imagine how happy I feel now?

Who ever thought that I can end up signing a 10-years contract with Wonderland after only yesterday, that lofty jerk fired us all.

This must be a blessing from Heaven!

The elevator arrived and opened its door, before Goo Seo Jin and I step in.

The director looked as if he lost in his deep thought as I unconsciously stare at his face.

_"Yes? Do you still have something else left to say?_

Oh, he did actually notice that I'm looking at him? Now he is giving me his attention, probably I could try asking him that question again.

"I_t was you, wasn't it? You're the one who rescued me yesterday,"_

He just stared at me disbelievingly as I continue talking.

_"Thank you,"_ I smiled at him.

_"That's how you do it. This is how to be sincere,"_

I notice a sign of shock reflected in his eyes but immediately he just cleared his throat uncomfortably before looking away.

_"That necklace...has it always belonged to you?"_

I can't help but to ask about the necklace, because since last night that question keeps bugging on my mind. And I've been itching to ask him the question since I saw him at this morning.

_"Why do you ask?"_ Nonchalantly he asks before giving side-way glance at me.

_"No, never mind. I'm sure it's just a coincidence,"_

I guess my reluctance in explaining peak his interest as now he looks back at me, all curious.

_"What are you saying is a coincidence?"_

_"It's nothing. I was just trying to check something,"_

_"Check what?"_

Now I'm regretted my decision in asking him about the necklace.

_"I said, forget it. Why do you keep asking questions?"_

_"On whether the necklace is mine or not and whether I rescued you or not?_

_"Did you rescue me?"_ Annoyed with question, I ask him hotly.

"_What if I did?"_

_"But you said you didn't,"_

But last night he said the quite opposite thing…

Damn, this man is super confusing!

_"What if I did?"_

He shouted at me before I shouted back at him.

_"You said you didn't!"_

I stare at him angrily.

_"Who are you? Ever since you appeared in my life..."_

_"But..I..I never even did anything,"_

Then suddenly Goo Seo Jin looked like he is getting a panic attack. His both hand clutching his chest, probably trying to ease his pain away.

This man. What he is being like this?

Did I really do something to him that I didn't aware of?

_"Are you okay?_

I try to comfort him by wanting to touch his arms, but before I manage to do it, he wards off my hand with his left hand.

_"I'm fine,"_ He says before the elevator stops and he quickly went out the moment the elevator door is opened.

* * *

The hypnotherapy session with Dr Yoon Tae Joo, the pupil of Dr. Kang, the missing psychiatrist make me feel uneasy.

Who ever thought that I actually saw the culprit face during the incident.

And as Dr Yoon said to me earlier, my brain actually blocked the memory from flowing out as defence mechanism of my body, so I won't remember that terrifying experience.

Fear aside, I still need to go to work tonight because I need to help the team in preparing for tomorrow's circus performance. As I entered the Wonderland entrance, I feel anxious. Somehow I just can't help being paranoid as I feel like someone is actually following me right now.

I try to quicken my steps, so I can reach the performance room as soon as I can.

And then before I realize, I end up bumping into someone's chest when I am walking.

_"Oh, sorry,"_

_"What's wrong?"_

The person who I bumped into suddenly asks that question.

I glanced upward to see his face.

Ah, its Goo Seo Jin.

_"I asked what was wrong?"_

_"It felt like someone was following me,_" He then takes my hand and shoves me behind his back, like he is trying to protect me or something.

"_Alert the security team and have them look for anyone suspicious,"_ He orders Secretary Kwon looks alarmed now.

Before I could register what he is going to do, he then drags me towards the opposite direction of the circus performance room.

_"Follow me,"_

_"To where? I have to get ready for an event,"_ I ask him as I follow his footsteps.

Man, can this man walk a little slower? I'm seriously having a hard time catching up with his long stride. Why did this guy must have a pair of long legs?

_"Just shut up and follow me,"_

* * *

Goo Seo Jin ended up bringing me into a suite room at WonderHotel, the hotel under WonderGroup, which strategically located next to Wonderland Theme Park.

My jaw nearly dropped as I see the interior of the suite. The room is fully furnished with all luxuriously looking furniture that I never dream of buying.

And damn, how much does someone need to pay if they are staying in this kind of room? It must cost a fortune if they wanted to stay at this room even for one night.

_"I thought our contract had been extended, so what's that all about?"_ I ask Goo Seo Jin as he comes back beside me after switching on all the lights in the room.

_"This going to be your temporary home,"_

Temporary home? What is this guy talking about?

_"Is that a clause in our new contract?"_

_"Witness protection program. I'm protecting my witness,"_

_"I think that's going overboard,"_

_"Then were you overreacting earlier? You said you thought someone was following you,"_

Both of us ends up arguing with each other as both of us don't want to compromise and come into agreement with my current accommodation issue.

I become extremely annoyed as he dictated that I am prohibited to go out from the room, what more to visit the Venetian Room to lend my help in preparing for tomorrows event.

Seriously, how the deuce I can stay still in this suite doing nothing, when my circus team is busting their butts of preparing the performance.

For crying out loud, we don't even have enough people to work in the circus.

I also tell him how Wonderland and WonderCircus is very precious in my life, as both place holds the most valuable and priceless moments that I ever experienced in my life. Heartless as he is, that jerk just disses all the things I say and simply tell me that Wonderland meant nothing to him.

Disappointed with everything he says, I try to shake off the overwhelming feeling that I now feel.

And how in the world I still hope that he might be that person? The kind-hearted person that I met years ago on that memorable night.

Because now, the person who is currently standing in-front of me, clearly not the same person.

Trying to contain my tears from pouring out, I look at him in the eye and say.

_"I really don't know what happened...but you've never saved me. Whether it was before or yesterday, that guy wasn't a bastard like you,"_

I bit my lips before continuing.

_"The person I remember is a saviour of people,"_

His face paled as he listened to words.

_"What do you mean by that person? Who's the person that you're referring to?"_

_"Why would I have to tell you that?"_

Utterly shocked, Goo Seo Jin wanted to grasp my arm, but quickly I pushed his hand away.

_"Tell me who it is! Does he..resemble me?_

_"Resemble you? No. Not even in the slightest,"_ I shouted at him before I stormed out from the suite.

* * *

I am stepping on the main stage in the middle of Venetian Room when suddenly I hear someone shouting my name.

I look upwards and my hearts does seem like it stops beating for a second.

The chandelier is falling.

The thing happened in a flash and the next thing I know, I am in someone's embrace on the cold marble floor.

_"You must've been quite startled,"_ say the guy as he helped me getting up from the floor.

I sit cross-legged in front of the guy and stare his face in amazement.

It's him.

Again.

_"Yes. But... how did you know..."_

_"Are you okay?"_

I am totally in shocked, so I just manage to nod to answer his question.

This guy.

How can he act so differently right now when few minutes earlier he was acting as cold as an iceberg?

He then flashed the most swoon-worthy smile that I even see before inspecting my arms and head, probably looking for signs of injury.

Jang Ha Na, probably this is just a dream.

Yes, it is possible that everything now is a dream, I say silently in my head try to reassure myself.

_"Check and make sure that you're not bleeding or hurt anywhere. Thankfully, you don't seem to be hurt anywhere. But you should still make sure to get checked out at the hospital. Because you may feel fine now, but you could be hurting later,"_

This is totally bizarre.

He then offered me his right hand before helping me to get stand up.

_"I'm sorry, but I think having me stick around is going to make things more complicated. But make sure to still get yourself to the hospital,"_

He left his last advice to me before he suddenly runs off as those guys in black suits armed with Tasers and club (baton/bludgeon/truncheon) started chasing him.

Befuddled I just stared from far away, trying to comprehend the absurdity of the event.

Those guys seriously looks really familiar.

I recalled back the time, when I was obstructed to meet Director Goo in front of Wonderland office entrance.

Eh? Aren't they Wonderland's security team people?

Why the hell they are chasing their own boss like that?

[to be continued...]

* * *

© [MinQi] 2015. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of MinQi.


	3. Similar Face, Different Personality

**DISCLAIMER: **The following is a work of fiction. The events and characters are fictional and the characters were merely borrowed and do not represent the drama or real life. No offense is intended towards anyone as this story is purely fictional.

* * *

I can't believe that I end up helping Goo Seo Jin, that jerk, to escape when he is being chased by his Security Team guys.

The more puzzling thing is, I also followed him to this remote villa that is located at somewhere in Gapyeong.

Crazy at it seems, I, Jang Ha Na, followed a guy that I only barely know for two days. And I don't even recall accepting him as my friend or someone that I would want to offer my friendship with.

It's all because of that damned sentences.

'_There's no need to thank me. That's just my personality_,'

How come he can say exactly the same words like the guy from Angel Bridge said 15 years ago. About that Angel Bridge thing, actually the bridge has its own name given by the locals (which I forgotten what's the real name of the bridge.) But I decided to call the bridge as Angel Bridge in honour to remember that fateful night, the night 'my angel' saved me during that cold autumn night.

I splash the warm water on my face before I continue staring at the mirror in front of me.

_"Pull yourself together!"_ I say as I wipe my face with the small towel that I took from the bathroom cabinet.

Honestly, I am really confused now.

Previously Goo Seo Jin said that he didn't rescue me. But the expression on his face when he said those words earlier.

It definitely did not look like Goo Seo Jin's.

I sighed before I wipe out the mascara smudge below my left eyes.

"_Okay, just ask him the questions, Jang Ha Na. You just need to ask him. Yeah, just ask him,_" I say to myself in front of the mirror before I make a fist-pump gesture.

Yes, I might probably get all the answer for my question tonight.

* * *

_"Thanks for letting me use the bathroom earlier," _

Aware of my presence, Goo Seo Jin who is looking at the colourful LED lights that are hanging on the trees just turned around before flashing his smile at me.

"_No problem. Have you refreshened yourself?_"

Nod.

Then is there's a silence between us as both of us continue walking around this beautiful garden that is decorated with colourful light.

I wonder how much it cost to operate and maintain this kind of garden? The electricity bill for a month must be so high. I shake my head to shrug off that thought off my mind.

Why must I care about someone else utility bill?

"_Director Goo_,"

He stops his footstep before turned around again, to look at my face.

"_Director Goo?_"

Why he looked kind of shocked when I called his name?

"_Seo Jin? He's a Director now?_"

I look at him weirdly. Did this guy suffer from amnesia? How come he ask me about his job position, when he clearly know about them better than me.

"_Um...You're acting really strange right now_,"

"_Ah.. I didn't realize that you knew Seo Jin?_"

What is he talking about? Of course I know him. He is the jerk that terminates the circus contract yesterday before I manage to change his mind about it today.

Or this guy is seriously not Director Goo?

"_Know Seo Jin? Then are you telling me right now that you're not Director Goo Seo Jin?_"

"_Yes, I'm not Seo Jin. So, basically I'm not Director Goo either_,"

_"Then, who are you?"_

_"My name is Robin,"_

Okay this is so funny.

Robin?

Robin as in Batman's sidekick, Robin?

I try to supress my laughter as I look at him disbelievingly.

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Don't you dare laugh at me! I'm dead serious right now,"_

Fine, fine. The guy says that his name is Robin and he is not Goo Seo Jin.

But then how could he explain all those things that happened to me since yesterday. Moreover, all of it actually related with Goo Seo Jin.

_"Who are you then? Seriously, I had enough of bizarre things happening to me since I came back. Why are you telling me this kind of sick joke right now?"_

The so-called Robin just stared at me wide-eyed.

_"You look exactly like Goo Seo Jin. And you were with me at Wonder Hotel and then you saved me at Wonderland. But what are you saying now? And you say that your name is Robin? Seriously?"_

_"But I'm sure that our vibes are different. Goo Seo Jin would never save anyone. Saving people is just my personality_,"

This I'm-Robin-not-GooSeoJin talk just make me feel dizzy.

Goodness, I think I need to get some rest as soon as possible.

All of this is just too much for me to handle.

"_Who are you? Just like you said, Director Goo wouldn't have saved me. Your way you talk, the way you act, everything is different. But then, you still have his face. Please be honest with me, who exactly are you?'_

'Robin' seems lost in deep thought before he decided to answer my question.

_"I'm his twin. Yes, we are twins,"_ He says confidently as smile at me.

Is he trying to persuade me in believing that he and Goo Seo Jin are twins?

Ah, but that could explain the similarity of their faces. Twins. How come I could figure that our earlier.

_"You are twins?"_

_"Yes. I'm Director Goo Seo Jin's older twin brother,"_

Okay that seems plausible enough. But then..

_"Why were the guards after you if you're his twin? Why were they trying to capture you? They even had stun guns in their hands. Why were you running away from them and even now, you're still...,"_

My speech somehow comes to halt as I see the necklace that is dangling below his neck.

_"That necklace..."_

I pointed out at the necklace that he is currently wearing.

_"My necklace?"_

_"I know that necklace, I'm positive that I've seen that necklace before. Yesterday and also from a long time ago. I know your saying, too.."_

Before Robin manage to say anything suddenly from far I see a couple of Wonderland Security Team guys barged into the garden.

How come they even manage to find him here?

I try to move behind Robin before suddenly I see something is flying over me.

And after that I only can see pure blackness.

* * *

I wake up in another unfamiliar surrounding. Unlike yesterday, I wake up in a big room that is obviously not a hospital ward as I notice there is no presence of ECG machine or the presence of IV drip bag hanging nearby me. And thank God, there's no nauseating medicine-like scent in this room.

I rise up and try to reposition myself on the bed before I see something shimmering dangling on my neck.

The necklace.

Robin's necklace.

I touched the big-dipper pendant as I stare at them in wonder.

Flashes of memory from the past flooded in my mind.

Somehow I am quite sure now.

That person.

That person from the past is Robin.

* * *

I stare at the guy in front me as he looked into the deep dark night sky from the balcony.

_"Robin" _

I call his name as I try to get his attention.

He then turned his head and looked at me.

_"Years ago on the Angel Bridge that was you too, wasn't it?"_

_"Angel Bridge?"_

_"Yes, the bridge at the lake park nearby Wonderland. I call that bridge, Angel Bridge,"_

I smile at him before continuing my words.

_"Thank you. For that night years ago and for today, too. Thank you for saving me,"_

_"I told you that's just my personality. But then, I should be the one that should be thanking you,"_

Why he need to thank me, when he is the one who continuously saving me?

_"For what?" _

_"For everything,"_

* * *

Last night, after the security team ushered me back home, I try to sleep but my mind is so full with many things. After tossing and turning all night, eventually I manage to get some sleep. But I end up getting this hideous eye bags the next morning.

And when I come to work, I receive a notification by Hee Bong that somehow Director Goo terminated the circus contract for the second time. I nearly cursed the moment I heard the news.

Seriously, this is too much.

My head is throbbing because of lack of sleep and now I have this contract termination thing to handle.

Nearly lunch time, I followed Eun Chang to the newest Aquarium centre that is recently finished its construction. Eun Chang bring me to this place as he say that I can meet Goo Seo Jin here, because this afternoon they are going to hold an opening ceremony at the venue.

Why did I have to meet him here instead of Wonderland's office?

Same old case, (unshockingly) I was not allowed to see meet him face to face.

As I finished wearing the sealion mascot that I borrowed from one of Eun Chang's friend who is an employee of the Aquarium Centre, I quickly go to the main stage that holds the opening ceremony.

Eun Chang's friend mentioned earlier that they are now taking commemoration picture, so I guess this is the perfect time for me to have that talk with Goo Seo Jin.

_"I'm Jang Ha Na,"_ I say as I stand beside him when the photographer asks all the people who are involved in the opening ceremony to prepare themselves for the photo session.

Clearly shocked with my uninvited presence, Goo Seo Jin looked at me disbelievingly.

_"If you refuse to talk to me, I'm thinking of filing a suit for wrongful dismissal and breach of contract. In front of these reporters, right here, right now,"_ I say from behind of the big mascot.

Man, I'm sweating like crazy right now.

I immediately take his left hand before I hold them. And then camera flashes in front of us.

_"I'm not exactly smiling here. I'm quite serious,"_ I say to him before the photographer snaps another picture.

Geez, I wonder what it will picture turn out to be, but one thing I sure is, Goo Seo Jin face is so sour in it.

* * *

I nearly burst into tears when suddenly I hear Secretary Kwon voice calling me.

_"What are you doing lying there?"_ he ask as he help me stand up and pick up the mascot head that is lying on the ground before handing them to me.

Stupid Goo Seo Jin!

Seriously, never in my life I was humiliated by a person like that.

First, he lectured me.

Second he blamed me for the mistake that I didn't aware that off. When I ask him about it, but he never give me the answer.

Third, he took away the necklace that Robin gave to me, by saying that necklace was his.

Forth, he even pushed me on the ground, after I kind enough helping him when he was getting his panic attack.

What an ungrateful human being!

_"Secretary Kwon, by terminating the circus contract, does this mean I don't need to remember the suspect's face anymore?"_ I ask the secretary as both of us moved towards the employee locker room.

Seriously, I need to get rid of this mascot costume. I feel like swimming in a sea of sweat right now.

_"Oh, no! We still need you to do that,"_

_"Then I shouldn't be treated this way," _

Well, it's true though. This is not the right way to treat a person, especially if you need that person's help.

_"He's very sensitive, so if something gets on his nerves, he can't let it go. He's worse these days with all the unfortunate incidents going on. If we can find Doctor Kang, everything will be okay. But before that, he can't be concerned with anything else,"_

He is sensitive, that's why he is acting like that?

Pfft.

His sensitiveness level is way much worse than a woman who is having their premenstrual syndrome (PMS).

_"What's with your expression? What did he say?"_ Ask Secretary Kwon as he notices my disgruntled face.

_"Never mind, I'll take care of it,"_ I say before I go inside the employee locker room and disappear from his range of vision.

* * *

I meet Dr Yoon right after I left the Aquarium centre to do my second hypnotherapy session. Like my previous meeting, there's nothing much I can retrieve from my memory.

But one thing actually nagging on my mind.

Director Goo.

He is actually at the room that time, when the incident happened.

Because I clearly saw him standing nearby the spectator chairs that have been arranged for the scheduled performance (before it ended up being cancelled this morning).

If he was present, how come Robin ends up saving me?

Where did he go when the chandelier nearly falls on me?

And after the incident, why I didn't even see him in the room?

But one thing I'm sure, he is there.

He is the one who screamed my name before I realize that the chandelier is falling.

I glimpse on the arranged beer cans in the fridge in front of me.

Goodness, I seriously need to drink those thing right now.

As I drag my feet outside the door of the convenience store, I look up on the sky. They say in the weather forecast earlier, the snow will fall again today. But then, I didn't even see a single drop of it since the morning.

Guess the weather forecast is rather inaccurate today.

I nearly cross the pedestrian crossing when I see a bright light shining in front of me. Before I register what is happening, someone pulled me over to the side of the road. And the familiar scent of sandal wood seeps over and fills my senses.

_"Be careful!"_ He steadied me and prevented me from falling due to my wobbly feet.

I am still in daze as he removed his hands from my shoulder before handing in my scarf.

Ah, did I leave this thing at Dr Yoon's office earlier?

I take the scarf from his hand before I take a deep breath.

_"It didn't work. I tried to remember the culprit," _

I tell him about the result of my consultation with Dr Yoon earlier but weirdly enough, he doesn't seem made even though I didn't make a progress tonight.

_"I told you already. I can compensate you, but I will not sign the contract. Even if you refuse to help if I don't sign the contract, it won't matter,"_

So, he is still won't budge from decision, didn't he?

"You're saying nothing that I do will change your mind? Ominous feelings and unlucky streaks, I don't think that's only about it. I'm sure there's a legitimate reason why you are treating me like this,"

Goo Seo Jin just looks at me without even replying anything.

And he did seem a bit sad today.

I sighed.

I guess there's no need for me to hold onto my pride now, when the welfare of my circus troupe members is on the line.

"_Okay, I'll leave. I'll leave as soon as possible and you don't have to pay me anything. But just let the circus troupe continue working at Wonderland. It doesn't matter what kind of job as long as they don't go and search job elsewhere,"_

_"If that's what you wanted. I guess I can see what I could do with it,"_

_"Thank you,"_

An awkward silence fills between us for a short while.

Seeing there's no sign for him to say anything. I decided to continue talking.

_"And I'm going to continue the hypnotherapy sessions. It has nothing to do with you. If we can't find Doctor Kang, I don't think I'll be able to sleep at night. _

He just look at me, looking somewhat surprise. Probably he never thought that I'm still going to help him, even though I won't be working with Wonder Circus anymore.

_"You don't have to thank me. That's just... my personality,"_

I swear that I see a glimpse of smile drawn on his face before it quickly disappeared.

Must be some optical illusion or something.

Or I'm just too tired that I'm started too imagining things now.

"_What kind of personality is that? It sounded so lame,"_

Giving him a tired smile, I then looked straight into his eyes.

"_I know, right? And by the way I take back what I said before, the thing about you always run away. Good night, Director Goo,"_

* * *

Robin is seriously a nice person.

Late evening today, he surprises me by visiting the circus ring.

Yes, he did text me in the morning saying that he'll contact me later. But I never thought that I will meet him this soon.

After having a rough day like this, its really nice to have someone to talk to.

Even if that person is the twin brother of the person who caused all my troubles.

While drinking my half empty beer, I just take my time observing Robin, who is currently busy moving around some props in and out from the storage room.

Actually, I'm the one who supposed to move all those things, but Robin, gentleman as he is, asked me to just sit and take a rest, while he do all the work for me.

At first, I insisted on helping him (I don't want to slack around especially when I missed helping out the circus member packing our things earlier), but Robin ends up forcing me to sit on the spectators bench and just let him handle everything.

He even threaten me, jokingly, to tie me up with the rope (that he saw beside the trampoline earlier) if I don't abide his order.

Sigh.

Being all bossy and authoritative is probably the family's trait, I guess.

Talking about Robin, I don't know why, even though I didn't know him that long, somehow he make me feel so comfortable when he is around.

When I'm with him, it feels like I'm being with a long-lost good friend.

Okay, okay probably a long-lost good friend might be an inaccurate term to use.

I did stalked him nearly a year 15 years back. So, a long-lost crush maybe fit the description better (not that anyone give a damn about my relationship with him, anway)

By the way, how come two brothers who looked similar physically, have very different personalities?

Goo Seo Jin, the cold, repulsive, unfriendly jerk.

Robin, in the other hand, is among the sweetest and nicest that I have ever met. He even say that he will help me to resolve the circus contract termination issue. And I really wonder how he will persuade his younger brother, when that guy is so adamant about renewing the contract.

"_Ha Na! Should I also move all the costumes and put them in the box?_" Shout Robin from inside the storage room before few seconds later sticking his head out from behind the door.

Automatically a smile formed on my lips as I notice something plastered on his left cheek.

Probably dust or something.

I put the beer can on the chair before I stand up.

"_Yes, but you need to arrange them accordingly before packing them. Let me help you with it_,"

[to be continued..]

* * *

© [MinQi] 2015. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of MinQi.


	4. The Devil In Rogatis Suit

**DISCLAIMER: **The following is a work of fiction. The events and characters are fictional and the characters were merely borrowed and do not represent the drama or real life. No offense is intended towards anyone as this story is purely fictional

* * *

His hot and cold personality just puzzles me.

The thing is, how come the person who personally drafted the new contract (with those long and detailed clauses) can be this cold?

Today I try to act like a polite citizen; bringing a flower pot as a gift to show my gratitude to him because he offered his own house as the place for me to stay during the on-going investigation.

And you know what he did?

He just throw away that flower pot.

Right in front of me.

That callous man.

The more irritating thing is, he now even ask me to be invisible like a ghost while staying in house.

Seriously, is that even possible? I am not immortal, how could I live a like a ghost?

Geeez.

Then, I remembered back the things he said to me right after he saved me from the near-accident on the staircase.

_'I don't care if you trip, fall over, or hurt as long as its not in front of me,'_

What the heck that supposed to mean?

I try to calm myself by taking a deep breath.

Dear heart please come down. I whisper as I softly patted my chest.

Please. Calm. Down.

And stop beating crazily like this, I scold myself.

Frankly speaking, I don't know if I'm being crazy or what, but somehow when I was in his embrace earlier, I did felt something.

A zing-like, indescribable feeling.

And his deep gaze.

Oh~

JANG HA NA. DON'T EVEN DARE TO GO INTO THAT TERRITORY.

Angry with myself, I throw the new contract on the table before I start pacing back and forth in my new room.

The room that I will now live in, for God knows how long.

I need a distraction, I tell myself.

I need to do something for me not to think about that person. Pronto.

I look around the room, finding something to do.

That stupid good-for-nothing jerk!

I stomp my feet madly on the floor.

You already messed up my life, now you starting to mess up with my mind?

No way.

I cannot allow that to happen.

And then, just in the right time, I see my huge luggage on the corner of the room. That luggage was left untouched since Eun Chang bring them to this room earlier.

Unpacking.

Yes. That probably will help me ward off those unnecessary thoughts from lingering.

...I hope.

* * *

My stomach grumbles for the n-th time, that I even already lost count.

So hungry. Huhu.

And it's been quite a while since the last time I had my full-coursed meal.

When was it?

Ah yes, this morning with Eun Chang and Jin Joo before we came here.

For lunch, I just eat some oatmeal biscuits that I accidentally found in my backpack. And it sadly, it wasn't that fulfilling.

I pat my empty stomach as I stare blankly at my bedroom door.

Should I go out from this room or not?

Should I? Should I not? Should I? Should I not?

Sigh.

If I go out, I might cross-path with that annoying house owner. Surely he'll ruin my appetite, even though now I am hungry enough that I think I could eat 20 people worth of meals.

But then, If I don't go out, my stomach will continue suffering.

Oh the dilemma!

And my stomach grumbles again.

Can't stand feeling like this anymore, I quickly grabs my purse and put my my winter coat on before quietly opens the door.

* * *

"_Where are we going now?_" I ask Robin as he steps on the car accelerator and whistle softly.

Currently the radio is playing '12 Nights' an old song by As One.

"_We are going to meet my friend. Are you okay with that?_" ask Robin as he flashes out the indicator light before he steer the steering wheel and make a turn right on the junction.

"_Yes, I'm fine with it,_" I answer shortly.

Not satisfied upon seeing my reaction he then ask me another question.

"_Are you still hungry? If you are, we could have a quick stop and get some food at the street stall_,"

"_No. No need. I'm actually still quite full,_" I give him a reassurance smile.

"_Okay,_"

I stare outside the car window as I watch the snow flakes falling from the sky.

And my mind suddenly played back all the incident that happened an hour and a half earlier.

This evening, after I accidentally mistook Robin as a creep and give him a good beating, I end up nursing his small wound in the living room.

Seriously, who is in the world won't be frightened if someone crept up from their behind like that.

Thank God, Robin is not a whiny person as he manage to stay still and keep quite during the time I put those antiseptic medicine and plastered the handiplast near his right temple. If he's being annoying, I probably double the amount of his pain as I am extremely irritated and hungry during that time.

And oh, I wonder if Goo Seo Jin is actually at home this evening? I don't even see him going out from his room, despite of all the noises I make while searching for the first aid kit all over the house. Honestly, he will probably nags non-stop to me if he is really present in the house. Heh. Because he doesn't seems like the type of person who can tolerate noisiness and be quiet about it.

Geez, if I know that he is not at home this evening, I wouldn't starve myself like that.

Anyway, before this Robin brings me to a nearby Chinese restaurant to get us some dinner. He also insisted in paying the bill, saying that he at least should do that much, in order to redeem his mistake making me freaked out like that earlier.

"_Are you sure you really want to appoint as the Wonder Circus sketch artist?_" ask Robin suddenly.

I turn my head to look at his good-looking face.

This guy. Did he think I simply offer that position just to anyone?

Do I look that easy?

Now, I am getting annoyed.

"_Yes. Didn't we talk about this earlier? Why? Are you doubting my words now?_" I ask before I glance sideways, trying to see his reaction.

He just simply chuckled when he see me all riled up like that.

"_Don't be angry. I just ask for reconfirmation. Who knows you might already changed your mind? What I learned from past experience, woman can be a bit fickle. One time they say something, but later they might changed their mind,_"

What past experience?

This person seriously met a bad woman in the past, because not every woman is fickle-minded like that.

"_No, I'm not changing my mind, you are still our new sketch artist like what we've agreed earlier. And I, I won't take back my word. Don't worry_,"

I pat Robin's shoulder before he smile at me and continue focusing on his driving.

Speaking about fickle minded, I somehow reminded of 'that person'.

A person who easily change his mind that nearly drives me crazy with his attitude.

True.

He definitely fits that description the best.

An overly-sensitive, fickle minded, grumpy ahjusshi.

The thoughts of that person in his future old self, holding a cane, all grumpy and irritated with everything surrounding him just made me feels like laughing out loud.

"_Why are you smiling like that?_" ask Robin suddenly.

Trying my best to to suppress my giggle, I just shake my head.

"_Nothing,_"

And suddenly, I realize that another song is playing on the radio.

This song.

"_Robin! Increase radio's the volume!_" I say excitedly while rapidly smacking his right arm.

Shocked with my sudden excited-ness, Robin just look at me weirdly before he increase the radio's volume.

Without giving much thought, I started to sing along with the radio.

_"Nal saranghaejwoyo_

_Nal ullijimayo_

_Sum swineun geotboda deo jajeun i mal hanado_

_Jasin itge motaneun_

_Neul sumeoman inneun_

_naneun geopjaengiramnida,"_

Robin actually burst out laughing to the point of tears when he see me singing the chorus of the song passionately. But then, he just let me sing my heart out without even interrupting it one bit.

Glad that someone is feeling amused in this situation.

Yes, I know that I look like a fool right now, but who cares.

"_I never thought that you are the singing-kind of person. You even know each and every line of the lyrics. Is this one of your favourite song?_" he ask when the song finally come an end.

I just nodded at him.

_"You like this kind of depressing song?"_

Yes. The song is kinda depressing if you look at the lyrics carefully. It's actually about a man, who is afraid to tell the person he loves about his overwhelming feelings inside. So, basically the guy is telling to the world that he is a coward because of his inability to said those confess his feeling.

_"I love ballads. And most ballad songs are kinda sad. So yeah, you can say that I mostly like those kind of depressing songs,"_

Then the next song start playing on the radio.

It's Zia's I Hope It's You (featuring K. Will)

_"If you don't mind, I want to do an encore by singing this song. Mind to do a duet with me?" _I invited him with a deadpan face.

I clear my throat before start singing the song intro.

And for the second time, Robin laugh again.

* * *

_'What's wrong with this kid?'_

I ask myself while looking at the pretty young lady who is currently sitting in front of me. She just stared at me like some kind of predator waiting the right moment to pounce on its targeted prey.

Since I arrive with Robin nearly forty minutes ago, Woo Jung, the daughter of the cafe owner aka Robin's publisher just look at me like I'm some kind of threat.

I don't know why she treated me this way, but this situation is getting more and more uncomfortable.

_"How long have you known each other?"_ She suddenly ask me.

And before I manage to say anything she quickly fill the answer for me.

"_Even at a quick glance, it can't be more than... a week? Ten days? A month?"_

This kid. Now we are going to play territorial eh?

I glanced at her before pouring the empty glass with more drink.

"_15 years. I know him since 15 years back,"_

Woo Jung was clearly shocked when I say the number of years that I've known Robin.

Well, basically I'm not lying to her though, I did met him for the first time 15 years ago, but during those time we didn't even contacted each other. Not like we have each other contact details to begin with. Heck, I even didn't know his name until recently.

_"15 years,"_

_"15 years,_" I parroted her words.

_"15 years? Are you serious?" _ask Woo Jun clearly not believing what she is hearing.

I just nod before I grab the glass and gulped everything inside of it.

The drink tasted really nice. Should try buying this brand next time.

"_What does time even matter? Its not the least bit important_," say Woo Jung like she is in denial or something.

I just suppressed my smirk.

Yeah girl, just think whatever you want. I don't even bother to care now.

I pour the drink into the empty glass again before I chugged the drink into my throat.

And I don't even remember what happened next.

* * *

"_I'm sorry I'm a bit late,_" I apologize as I closed the door beside me.

I looked cautiously at Goo Seo Jin who is sitting beside me only been separated with the car arm rest.

Should I ask him that question?

I contemplated about it for a couple of second before I take a deep breath.

_"Urmm, did you happen to see me come home last night?"_

He just give me a sideways glance, before he scowled at me.

_"Can you just shut you mouth?"_

Then he ordered Team Leader Sung to start driving the car.

The car starts moving.

Urgh, now my stomach still feels very funny.

I winch before mentally scolding myself.

Goodness, why did I even bother to drink so much last night?

It's not like those booze is the last population of alcohol in the world, that I actually need to drink them into oblivion like that.

I clasp my mouth, try not to barf as the car shakes when the tires somehow bumped into something on the road.

The after-effect of drinking is so damn troublesome to handle.

I actually stole a few sneaking glances at Goo Seo Jin as the car moves on the way to Dr Yoon's office,

Seriously, he looked like his soul is wondering somewhere far, far, far away.

But then, when I look at him carefully, he actually looked quite pale today. Besides, from the way he winch and rubs his stomach when he thought that I wasn't looking, I come to the conclusion that he also might have been drinking last night.

Lots of drinking.

And he ended up having a severe case of hangover like me.

I guess yesterday somebody is having a hard time.

* * *

I end up visiting the circus office after my consultation with Dr Yoon.

Earlier, I did a short trip at the supermarket as Jin Joo requested me to help her in buying some food for the our trip.

Yes, that workshop trip at Jungseon.

Well, it's not like those in-class kind of workshop that normal company do to sharpen the the employees skills, I think this workshop is more like an MT (membership training), where a our circus troupe members meet up and carry out a variety of group-bonding activities. Mostly, eating and drinking but in a larger group.

I try to open the meeting room door when someone suddenly calls my name.

Nearly dropping all the plastic bags that I am holding due to shock, I turned my head to see my caller.

I stare at that face, unblinking.

Eh. Why he is here during this kind of hour?

"_Director Goo, why are you here?_"

He just left my question unanswered before opening the door.

Atleast he have some manners.

And he walk right pass me into the room without even bother to help me with the plastic bags.

Or not.

Irritated, I follow him from behind before I put all the food stuffs I bought on the empty table.

"_What's with all those food?_" he ask.

"_None of your business to be concern with. By the way, why are you here in the first place?_"

Again I repeat the question, hoping that this obtuse man will give me an answer.

"_Did you already prepare the proposal?_"

He answer by question by giving another question. Great.

"_What proposal?_" I ask in confusion.

"_Previously, you say you wanted to change Wonder Circus and turn them into a better place. All the talks about revamping the performance, making it more interesting, yadda yadda. Or all of it just bunch of empty talk?_"

I jerk one of my eye brows looking at him disbelievingly.

So, he is here just for the proposal? Goodness, he surely knows how to pick a good time to ask about that thing.

Why he even bother to come here just to ask about the proposal when he actually could just call or send Secretary Kwon to enquire about the thing?

"_It's not an empty talk, Director Goo. And for your information, I've already halfway completing the proposal draft. Just give me few days, then I'll give you the full proposal, complete with the budget estimation,_"

He nods slightly before he start walking towards the cupboard located near the corner of the meeting room.

"_What is that?_" he ask as he knocked the clear glass cupboard door, pointing at something.

Because I can't really see what's the thing he is motioning at, I shift forward to get a clearer view.

Unlucky enough, somehow one of my foot tripped on something and my body just automatically lurched forward.

I'm gonna crash.

I'm soooooooooooooooooo gonna crash.

Panicked, I close my eyes and prepared for the worst to happen.

In my mind, I make a silent prayer.

God, if I die today, please forgive all my sins.

But seriously God, I'm not ready to die yet.

Not now.

Suddenly, I feel like both of my arms being pulled by someone before my body topple onto something lean and quite warm.

And a loud thumping sound can be heard few seconds later.

Eh?

What actually happened?

I am contemplating whether to open my eyes or not when I hear a grunting sound from beneath me.

Quickly I open my eyes.

And the first thing I see is a round shape black thing.

A button?

I blink my eyes for a few times.

That familiar perfume scent.

Good gracious. I nearly cursed when I realize what kind of position I am in now.

_"Are you going to get up or you are planning to stay like this forever? Geez, Jang Ha Na you are heavy," _Goo Seo Jin say as he try to rise up from his reclining position.

I abruptly move to stand up, but my wobbly foot betrays me as I fall back onto him.

And my lips suddenly brushes his.

OH MY FREAKING GOD!

Why this must be happening now?

Thank God I come to my sense rather quickly as I immediately break the contact and stand up.

To shake off the awkward feeling I fell now, I absent-mindedly brush away the dust that somehow sticking on my coat.

I glance at Goo Seo Jin who is now clearing his spectacles with a handkerchief.

My first kiss with another man since my last break-up, is actually with this guy.

What a joke.

This guy! Can you believe it?

What a cruel fate.

I look at the ceiling and continue my conversation with God.

Dear God, is this the way you want to punish me for my past sins?

A kiss with the devil.

Seriously?

And the awkward silence suddenly broke when my phone suddenly rings.

Jin Joo's name appeared on my smartphone screen.

Without waiting for the second ring, I instantly pick up the call.

"_Hello, unnie?_" I say before I got lost in the conversation.

And somehow, during my telephone conversation with Jin Joo, Goo Seo Jin silently went out from the meeting room.

[to be continued...]

* * *

WRITER'S NOTE:

1\. The song that Ha Na sing the car while Robin drive to Director's Min cafe is Coward sing by a famous Korean band called Buzz.

2\. During the accidental kiss, Goo Seo Jin shockingly doesn't get any panic attack. As we know, in the drama, he avoided making skin-contact with the opposite sex because he doesn't want to initiate any excitement or any feelings. His heart actually beats rapidly during the brief kiss with Ha Na. And because he don't want to talk about that incident further (he is embarrassed), he decide to left the room when Ha Na is talking with Jin Joo on the phone.

3\. As an avid Team Sangmunim supporter, I just want Seo Jin to get the first kiss (and last, LOL) from Ha Na, that's why I created the 'I kissed with the devil scene' :)

* * *

© [MinQi] 2015. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of MinQi


	5. The Clumsy Confession

**DISCLAIMER: **The following is a work of fiction. The events and characters are fictional and the characters were merely borrowed and do not represent the drama or real life. No offense is intended towards anyone as this story is purely fictional

* * *

Is Robin still feeling unwell? Because since he woke up after he fainted this evening, he doesn't seems all quite like himself. Not like the Robin that I know of.

Even earlier, when he first meet Eun Chang, Hee Bong and Jin Joo (and the rest of the team), he seems so uncomfortable and awkward.

Wonder if he is always like that with strangers or he is just uncomfortable being in a large group of people?

_"Ha Na!"_ call Hee Bong while waving at me.

I smile and giving him a 'wait-for-me' hand gesture before I stand up from the deck chair that I've been sitting on for the past twenty minutes.

_"Why, oppa?"_ I ask when I arrive near barbecue pit where Hee Bong and another circus stuff is busy fanning various kind of meat that are placed on top of the hot grill.

Hee Bong just grin at me before handing me a plate of filled with bulgogi (grilled meat) and sangyeopsal (grilled pork belly).

I take the plate from his hand, then look at Hee Bong's face in confusion.

_"Why are you giving me this? I've already eaten them earlier,"_

_"Eyyy, this is not for you. It's for Robin," _say Hee Bong as he continued flipping the meats on the grill._  
_

Robin?

I crane my neck to take a look at the lonesome looking guy, who just sit alone far away from people, staring at the night sky.

Star gazing, perhaps?

_"I don't think he has eaten yet. Go and bring the food to him. He must be hungry,"  
_

Before I manage to say anything, Hee Bong just pushed forward my shoulder from behind with his free hand.

_"Just go. What are you still waiting for?"_

* * *

_"Robin,"_

Hearing his name being called, Robin drags away his eyes from the nearly empty plate before he look at me.

_"Yes?"_

_"How was the food?"_

He look back down at the food and stare at them for a moment. Thinking.

_"Urm..even though some meat seems a bit burnt, it's tasted quite nice tho. As long as it's edible, I'm fine with it,"_ He answer shortly before continue eating his meal.

I don't know why but I can't help but to smile while looking at him.

Somehow Robin is exceptionally adorable tonight.

The awkward way he talk, the way he interacts with everyone, his adorkable facial expression.

In my eyes, everything about him looks so cute now.

Now I sound like a teenage who's having a crush on someone.

But seriously, who ever thought that despite of his tall and well built body, he is quite a coward in the inside.

And to tell you the truth, I nearly burst out laughing when Robin practically freaks out when I sing that creepy lullaby songs when I accompanied him at the outdoor loo.

His face when he go out from the bathroom is priceless.

If only I bring my smartphone that time.

_"What's so amusing?"_ He ask as he look at me with a puzzled expression.

Not wanting to answer his question, I ask him another question instead.

_"How about another round of guessing the animal sound game?"_

_"NO!"_ Quickly he answered.

Seeing his spontaneous terrified facial expression, I can't help but to chortle.

My sudden roar of laughter actually made a few heads turning at us.

Jin Joo, who is stand nearby just shake her head disbelievingly when she saw I laugh uncontrollably like that.

And Robin, he just look at me oddly, as if I have lost my mind.

Oh Jang Ha Na, please control yourself!

"_Why? Wasn't the game fun?"_ I ask him when I finally manage to calm myself after that hearty laugh.

_"What fun? I just can't imagine what kind of animal sound you will ask me to do if we play that game again,"_

I look at him teasingly.

_"How about a T-Rex sound?"_

Robin just shot me an annoyed look.

_"See! I knew it. I knew that you will do that," _

I want to say something to him before suddenly a guitar is shoved in front of me.

Puzzled, I tilt my head sideways looking at the person who is currently standing on my left.

_"Eun Chang! What's with the guitar?"_

The 24 year old guy just winked at me before making a mock guitar playing gesture.

_"We want you to sing, noona. It's been a while since the last time we see you performing,"_

* * *

_'Geudael barabomyeo malhaejullaeyo (I want to tell you as I look at you)_  
_Hangsang byeonhameobsi saranghandago (That I'll always love you without changing)_  
_Jakku deullyeowa dalkomhan Sweet melody (I keep hearing that sweet melody)_  
_Gyesok geudae nareul anajuneyo (You will be always holding me in your arms)'_

As I give the last strum on the guitar, the sound of applause started echoing on the fire camp vicinity.

"_Never thought that you can sing this good_," Robin say to me as I come back to my seat after passing the guitar back to Eun Chang.

From far, I see him and Jin Joo is fighting over something. Probably about what song to sing next. Or who's going to sing.

I smile before turning my whole body facing Robin.

"_Didn't I sang in your car last time too?"_

I pause before continuing.

_ "You even ask me to do an encore with that 2NE1 song. Serioisly, I think I nearly go crazy when you do the *ssanti dance version of that meoriga chalrang chalrang part. Thank God we didn't got into an accident because we dance too hard in the car that day_,"

I stifle a giggle as I remember back that somewhat crazy night.

Who ever thought that both me and Robin actually did a disco-like party in the car when we are on our way to Director's Min cafe. And by the time we arrived there, we are extremely exhausted. All thanks to the excessive bouncing and head banging we did in the car.

"_I did a ssanti dance? Me? Seriously?_" ask Robin with surprised face.

"_Yeah, you did that dance. You even told me you copied that **hair flipping dance after watching Family Outing,_" I say before demonstrating the dance move to him.

I swear Robin's jaw nearly drops after seeing me dancing like that.

And what's with that look?

Geez, did Robin actually suffers amnesia after fainting earlier? Why did he look look that surprise? Seriously, he is rather confusing and hard to figure out tonight.

"_Noona!_" call me Eun Chang suddenly.

"_What?"_

"_Let sing another song together,_" say Eun Chang as he wave the guitar in his right hand.

_"What song?" _I raise my voice a little bit to let him hear my words clearly._  
_

_"Coffee Boy's, Be Happy (행복해/Haengbokhae). Is that okay?" _He replied._  
_

Then, I lift up my right hand before giving him an okay hand gesture.

* * *

'Jang Ha Na, you must be loosing you mind!' I scold myself mentally before I push the pillow that I am currently hugging on my face and scream like a madman.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

How can I simply accidentally confess my feelings like that?

Stupid Ha Na.

Feeling a bit suffocated, finally I move my face away from the pillow. But sadly, I still cannot shake that embarrassment feeling away.

One thing for sure, I sure blame all the alcohol that I drink earlier.

Because... if I'm really sober, I might not do that thing. Not in a million years.

Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

I plop my back onto the thin comforter that Jin Joo spread earlier.

Probably by sleeping I could forgot about this nightmare-like experience.

I close my eyes and start counting sheep.

...

...

...

Nope.

Still cannot sleep.

I kick aside the blanket that I drape on my body before rise up and sit cross leg on top of the comforter.

Calm down Ha Na, I tell myself.

Probably Robin wouldn't remember a thing from tonight.

Yes.

When I think of it, doesn't also he drink a lot earlier? He might be little drunk when he heard my confession. Therefore, might not remember a thing tomorrow morning.

Somehow the moment I confessed at Robin replayed on my mind, again.

My face suddenly feels hot.

I sigh as I fan my face with a folded old newspaper that I found earlier.

God, this will a long, long night for me.

"_Ha Na yah, don't you think Robin resembles Dae-Pal so much?_"

Did I hear things wrongly?

I scratch my head in confusion.

Wasn't Jin Joo already fast asleep the time I came back into the room?

"._..honestly when I first saw him earlier, oddly he gave me strong Dae-Pal's vibe,_"

I turn my head to look at Jin Joo who is lying on the comforter beside her.

"_What did you say, unnie?_"

Jin Joo just murmured some undecipherable word before she suddenly turn her body and fell flat, lying on her stomach.

Jin Joo actually sleep talking?

Never though that she also sleep talks. I only aware of Jin Joo other habits; grinding her teeth unconsciously while sleeping.

I smile before stretching my arms and pulls the blanket over the sleeping Jin Joo.

Okay, let me recall what did Jin Joo said earlier.

Robin strangely give her a Goo Seo Jin vibe?

He did? Really? Why I didn't even notice it?

I hug my arms across my chest before leaning backward on the wall, for support.

Yes, Robin is quite weird (but in an endearing way) tonight.

But to say he had the same vibe as Goo Seo Jin... that is rather ridiculous.

Because from what I see, Robin is Robin and Goo Seo Jin is Goo Seo Jin, as they are two different person.

Heck, most twins I know doesn't really have similar personalities despite of having the same face.

But then, when I think about it, why does both of them seems so different? Like they are on the extreme opposite side of one another.

Even YoonJi and YoonSeo (my twin friends), despite of having different personalities, atleast I can find some similarities on them. To think off it, how YoonJi present herself in the public is not that different with YoonSeo's. Unlike Robin and Goo Seo Jin.

Speaking off Goo Seo Jin, I wonder what that house owner will do tonight?

Will he just stay alone at home? Or he might be go out drinking like he did yesterday?

Wait.

Hold on that thought, Jang Ha Na.

Why did you even bother thinking about his whereabouts when you're here at Jungseon, having a happy time with the circus troupe members (and Robin)?

Achoooo!

That sudden sneeze, which came out of nowhere simply made my head feel blank for a moment.

Just right after that, a tiresome (and uncontrollable) sneezing fest started.

Great. Just great.

Now I think I'm going to have a cold.

* * *

Despite of me having a cold and received that indirect rejection by Robin this morning (don't remind me of my clumsy confession I made last night), surprisingly, today went out quite good. The preparation for the upcoming weekend performance is going under way. On top of that, I even manage to complete the proposal that is requested by Goo Seo Jin later today without much problem.

To think of it, I think today is the most peaceful day I have so far, since the day I started working at Wonder Circus.

Before I have the chance to finish that thought, suddenly the door barge open.

And Goo Seo Jin panic-stricken face fills my vision.

Yeah, so much for my peaceful day.

"_Why aren't you answering your phone?_" Goo Seo Jin ask as his chest heaves rather heavily.

Why he seems a little short of breath? Did he come here running?

Putting down the large ring I hold earlier when creating the bubbles all over the room, I then look straight at his face.

"_Why? I was just rehearsing,_"

He take a deep sharp breath.

_"Answer your phone, no matter what. Always answer your phone,"_ He say rather worriedly.

Goo Seo Jin worried about me? This must be joke. I nearly laugh thinking of its absurdity.

"_Is something wrong?_"

Droplets of sweat can be seen on his forehead as Goo Seo Jin walks forward towards me.

"_The police are trying to arrest the culprit,_"

The culprit? As in the one to kill me at the Venetian Room?

"_Really?_"

"_He hasn't been caught yet, so it's too early to feel relieved,_"

_"I.."_

_"Let's go"_

And he just take my right arm before lead me out of the door.

* * *

_"Achooo!"_

A couple of seconds later another sneeze come out, but now it came from the other side of the car.

_"Achoooo!"_

"Are you okay, sangmunim?" ask Team Leader Sung as he take a glimpse on the rear-view mirror, looking at Goo Seo Jin.

Goo Seo Jin just nod his head before wiping his already red nose with the nearly worn out tissue.

Currently, the passenger side on the back of the car is in huge mess. Used tissue papers are scattered everywhere on the car floor while the cover-less mini trash can is rolling back and forth, making a trip from my foot to Goo Seo Jin foot, as the car move in a fast speed.

But then, neither of us bother to pick up the rolling trash can nor cleaning up the mess.

"_Should I stop at the pharmacy before we head home, sangmunim?_" ask Team Leader Sun again.

He just shake his head before answering.

_"Just go straight to the house,"_

I stare at his face rather shameless before he turned his head towards me (probably felt uncomfortable and annoyed because he is being the object of my seemingly fixed gaze)

_"What?"_

I point my index finger at his face.

_"You got some tissue paper on your face,"_

_"Where?"_

_"Somewhere on your cheek,"_

He wipe his cheek with his free hand but the thin layer of bits of tissue paper is still there.

"It's still there, near your right cheek,"

Goo Seo Jin wipe his right cheek now and he miss the spot again.

I don't know what posses me when I push the car hand rest upwards and wriggle side-way to get closer to him before wiping off the tissue remnant from his face.

When suddenly the car brakes and come into an unexpected halt.

I nearly stumble forward but before it happen, Goo Seo Jin hands quickly hold me and steadied my shoulder.

And our eyes locked into each other.

...

...

...

It feels like eternity before I end up breaking off our eye contact and try to look at something else.

But somehow I made a grave mistake as now my gaze is fixated at his lips.

His really tempting lips.

Gulp.

_"Are you okay?_" He ask before releasing his hands from my shoulder.

I scramble back to my seat before nodding vigorously.

My heart starts beating crazily again.

And my logic, rational self started to give sermon to my inner self.

Jang Ha Na, are you out of your mind?

Last night, you clumsily confessed your feelings at Robin and somehow today you are actually lusting over his twin brother's lips? I never thought you are this kind of woman, Ha Na.

Geez, I know both guys are fetching because both have their own charms and attractive points. But seriously, do you need to be that greedy, wanting both of the guys? Are you that shameless?

My inner-self disagree with the things that my logic self pointed out, thus retaliated.

Hold a second, mate. I can agree with you about how charming and attractive Robin can, but heck, since when I even thought that Goo Seo Jin is attractive? He is a lout and I don't even like him.

My logic self shot a mocking laugh, before she reply.

Puh-lease! Who are you trying to fool now, girl? I know you better and obviously you are dead attracted to him. If not, why your heart is beating madly just because he holds you earlier? And don't get me started on how many times you think about that accidental kiss you had with him at the meeting room yesterday.

My logic vs. inner self conversation somehow disrupted when Team Leader Sung slightly turned his head around from the driver and look at both me and Goo Seo Jin.

"_Are you okay, sangmunim? Miss Jang Ha Na? Sorry for the sudden brake earlier,_"

"_What actually happened?_"

Not wanting to let my mind derail back on that particular discussion made earlier, I immediately look outside the car window. An ambulance that is currently flashing its yellow-red bright light is now parked on the emergency line. Few people in full uniform are busy moving around carrying an empty stretcher with them.

Then only I see a smoke from a badly damage car on the side of the road. Seems like the car driver actually lose his or her control before crashing the traffic barrier (guard rail).

An accident. No wonder the car need to slow down.

"_It seems that there's an accident,_"

"_Oh, then you also should be careful while driving_,"

"_Will do that, sangmunim,_"

And the rest of the journey home is filled with silence afterwards.

[to be continued...]

* * *

WRITER'S NOTE.

1\. The song that Ha Na sing during the workshop/MT trip is Juniel's, Boy. The sentences in the bracket is actually the translation of the song lyric. You guys should check out the acoustic version of the song, it's really good (and it's such a cute song ^^)

2\. *Ssanti is a korean slang for cheap. It's used mostly when people ask korean celebrities to do a funny dance.

3\. The song that Robin ask Hana to do encore in the car is actually 2NE1's, Fire.

4\. **Hair flipping dance, the ssanti dance Lee Hyori and Daesung (Big Bang) did when they sing 2NE1 Fire in order to escape the morning chores duty in Family Outing Season 1, Ep 63. You can see the hair flipping ssanti dance during the episode where Sandara Park (2NE1) and UEE (After School) came as guests (Ep 72/73)

5\. In this fanfic, Goo Seo Jin aware that Ha Na had a cold, as he witness it by himself (refer to the sneezing scene in car after Ahn Sung Goon is discovered), unlike the drama he know that she is sick because Secretary Kwon told him.

* * *

© [MinQi] 2015. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of MinQi


	6. An Uninvited Feeling

**DISCLAIMER: **The following is a work of fiction. The events and characters are fictional and the characters were merely borrowed and do not represent the drama or real life. No offense is intended towards anyone as this story is purely fictional.

* * *

Honestly, these past few days is quite overwhelming. Too many things happening on my surroundings, that made me look like living I'm living in a real-life manhwa.

Jang Ha Na living as a manhwa character?

What a joke.

Now, let me highlight on what actually happened these past few days:

First, Goo Seo Jin is acting very strange lately. Did he got hit on his head or something as he now treated me more kinder, unlike his usual self. He even let our circus troupe to be the main performer for Wonder Land's Valentine event, sponsored our new costumes (which is freaking beautiful and extremely expensive *screaming when looking at the invoice sheet*) and he even book us a full orchestra team to do live music performance during our show.

How weird is that?

And when I ask him why he did all these things, he just simply said he wanted to compensate me, after all the hullabaloo that happened in my life (the twice nearly death experience) and to thank me because helping him in Dr Kang's kidnapping case.

Seriously, who is going to believe that rubbish?

But then, the most unforgettable thing he did is the time when I met Wonder Hotel director aka Goo Seo Jin (and Robin's) older cousin, Ryu Seung Yoon.

I just don't understand the 'my kid' crap talk he is selling to Director Ryu, when in the first place he doesn't even bother about the circus and terminated our contract for two freaking times.

Geez, this guy is confusing and its so hard to figure out what actually in his mind.

Second, I actually mistook Robin nonchalance as he rejected my confession, when it turned out that he in the first place didn't remember the bloody confession (because he is dead drunk =.='). Eventually, Robin also didn't get my follow-up LINE message because his stupid twin brother actually deleted those messages before he even got the chance to read them.

That good-for-nothing Goo Seo Jin! I never thought that he might sabotage me like this.

And after clearing up the mess and all the misunderstanding, Robin come clean to me and say that my feeling is not one-sided. He actually likes me too. Yay!

Third, about the culprit who nearly killed me twice.

Who in the world would have thought he is actually Lee Soo Hyun, Goo Seo Jin's childhood friend. The more surprising fact is, both Goo Seo Jin and Lee Soo Hyun is kidnapped when they were kids. And during that time, Chairman Goo actually refused to pay the ransom money to save his son.

I was totally aghast when I listened to the whole story at the police station.

Like seriously, how come a dad, have a heart to do something like that at his son? No wonder Goo Seo Jin grown up become a somewhat cold guy.

And to think of it, I wonder how cold his family is? All these years, he might not received all the love and warmth a normal child should get while growing up. Somehow, (I hate to admit it) I kinda pitied him after knowing more about his personal life.

It must be hard enough him to cope with the surrounding after that kidnapping incident. And I felt kinda bad trashing about his personality before, especially when I know about his past now.

And now, Robin told me that the guy that I keep on following at Angel Bridge, fifteen year back, was not him but it was Goo Seo Jin instead.

Sigh.

Lost in thought, I blankly stare at the sketches that were made by Robin few days back.

Goo Seo Jin, the sad looking guy that I kept watching over is actually him. Not Robin.

_"Ha Na,"_

I glance at Robin when I hear he called my name.

_"I already told you, didn't I? Seo Jin is fine. Even after what happened. He's survived just fine until now,"_

I look at Robin straight on the eye.

_"I know. I'm sure that he survived because he had you by his side. Because saving people is your specialty. You're quite a renowned celebrity amongst people who've been on the receiving end of it,"_

I let out a small smile. I open my mouth to ask about how he end up saving me that night when suddenly...

_"Want to receive it again?"_

Huh? Received what?

Feeling distracted with his intense gaze, I cancel my intention to ask that question to him. Maybe later I could ask about it.

_"How so?"_ I ask him back.

He slowly move closer, inch by inch when suddenly the meeting room is open from the outside, before there familiar faces stare at both of us rather scandalously.

* * *

I should feel jubilant as Robin proudly announced to Eun Chang, Jin Joo and Hee Bong about our relationship.

But somehow I felt empty inside.

Like something is missing.

Like something is not right.

Yes, I did smile brightly when thethree of them congratulated me, but that smile is just a mask to hide my true feelings that time.

Well, I'm not saying that I don't like Robin. I do, I do like him a lot. And I'm pretty sure he also likes me a lot too.

But somehow there's something inside me said that this is not the way things supposed to be.

I know I'm being weird right now, but I, myself cannot understand why am I feeling like this.

"_Haluuuuuuuuuuuu. Na Na! Na Na! Are you still there?_"

Bethany's piercing voice who is calling my name snapped me back into reality.

"_Sorry Beth, didn't realize that I was actually woolgathering earlier_," I apologize as I look back at my laptop screen and smile at the installed webcam camera.

Earlier, after Robin drop me home after we spend quite sometime with the circus member, I quickly go to my room before switching on my laptop to do some research on what is the latest news about other Circus production house around the world (especially about their newest performance act) When suddenly, Bethany a good friend of mine that I know when staying at U.S, greeted me through Skype.

Putting my research aside (I can do it later as I'm not in a hurry), I start hitting the laptop keypad to greet her back before start asking her about what is currently happening in her life, especially now when she is married with the architect guy she met at LAX airport few years back.

From my Skype window I can clearly see Bethany stare at me for a second before she throw me her infamous '_you-are-hiding-something-from-me-so-spill-everything-ASAP_' look.

"_Na Na, you better tell me everything. If not, on the spot, I'll book the earliest plane ticket to fly to Korea,_"

"_Are you serious?_"

"_Of course not. Do you think I am that crazy? I don't even have money to pay my overdue house rental, what more to buy a plane ticket. So, now, spill. Tell me everything,_"

* * *

_"So you are telling me that you are in a relationship with the older brother and you are currently staying in the same house with the younger one?"_

Nod.

_"And somehow you are constantly worrying needlessly about the younger brother?"_

Nod again.

"_Okay. Now, I just want to ask you another quick question,"_

_"What?_"

"_Do you actually like the younger brother? Because from the things you told me, it's kinda obvious that you are actually more interested at the younger guy rather than the older one,_"

I look at Bethany like she had grown a moose horn on her head.

"_No way. I don't even like him, Beth. I loathe him. Did you even listen to every word I say? I'm soooooooooo not interested in that guy. By the way, can we just call them by their real names? It's kinda confusing when you use that younger and older thing to differentiate both guys,_"

Bethany just smirked when she heard my reply. Obviously she doesn't believe a single thing that I say.

"_Wo...easy there girl. I get it if you just said it once. But seriously Na Na, the more you deny it, the more apparent your true feelings were shown_,"

I just shake my head in disagreement.

"_How can I like him, Beth? When he constantly irks me with his hot and cold behaviour. Seriously, the more I get to know him, the more confusing he becomes_,"

Bethany then smiles at me widely before she write something on a piece of paper and show it on her webcam.

And she wrote, 'You like him," all in capital words.

Good God, can anyone stop this woman?

_"Beth, please. I don't have any feelings towards him,"_

Geez, did marriage made my best-friend turn into a weirdo? She interpret everything I say differently. And why the hell she decide to be in Seo Jin's camp, when she didn't even know him at all?

"_You do. But you are too afraid to admit it,"_

I roll my eyes.

"_Whatever,_"

_"By the way, don't you find that Robin of yours a bit peculiar?"_

Robin? Weird? Why did Beth ask like that? I look at Bethany with a puzzled face.

"_Peculiar? No. Why?"_

_"Because when you tell me about the Angel Bridge story, something just came out weird,"_

_"What come out weird?"_

_"Don't you feel strange? When the one you keep on stalking nearly a year is Seo Jin. And the one that you prevented from jumping off the bridge is also Seo Jin. But Robin ends up saving you? What the heck is that? Wasn't the one who supposed to save you is also Seo Jin? Did he just run away and let Robin do all the saving job? Seriously Na Na, even I try to think from any other different angle, the story just seems odd. Really odd,"_

I stare blankly at the laptop screen, thinking.

To be honest, what Beth pointed out actually seems plausible. Why didn't I ponder about this issue earlier? About how can Robin save me when the only person I see on the bridge is Seo Jin.

_"And another thing, how come Robin actually manage to save you twice in the present time, when in the first place you were at those place with Seo Jin. How come Robin can pop out of no where, every time to save you from all those danger? To think that he is so-called the hidden brother who supposed to live in secrecy, why in the first place you can meet him at Wonderland or Hankyeol University, where both of them is a public place. I don't think Chairman Goo would simply let Robin wonder around like that if all these time he tried to prevent people from knowing about Robin's existence. Just think about it Na Na. Everything is so bizarre and straightforward suspicious."_

Bethany took a deep breath before continuing her words.

_"Besides, instead of focusing on your 'hatred' towards Seo Jin, you should actually start thinking seriously about your relationship with Robin. Honestly, I think he has secrets that he carefully hides from you. And as his girlfriend you have the right to know about it. Not all his secrets, but atleast he tell you the most important ones. If not, your relationship will be merely a relationship that is based on lies and deception. And I know you don't want kind of relationship. So Na Na, please, please think about everything deeply,"_

* * *

The more I ponder about what Bethany said to me during our last Skype session, the more I questioned about my relationship with Robin and his life.

What kind of live he is living when he cannot easily talk about it?

I know I should give him time, but until when I need to be keep in the dark like this?

Previously, I might be blinded with my feelings for a short while. Yes, meeting back your prince Charming from your teen years is not your everyday occurrence. And who didn't feel happy when the guy actually reciprocated your feelings. But now, when rationality wipes away all those fantasy-like feelings, somehow I started to see things more differently.

To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a little torn in between now. I even don't know which to believe, my heart or my mind.

My head screaming asking me to be cautious with Robin but my heart is filled with overflowing love and care for the guy.

Meanwhile, when I think about Goo Seo Jin, my heart somehow aches. The pain in his eyes when he said that he didn't trust anyone (since the kidnapping incident), God, I swear, I was holding myself so hard, not to go give him a hug that instant.

And seriously, after that talk (persuading Goo Seo Jin that Dr. Kang might be innocent and he should have faith in her), I just can't help but to think and worry about him.

I sip my latte before my gaze wonder around and landed on Woo Jung and Eun Chang, who is busy preparing food that has been ordered by the cafe customers.

Limping, Eun Chang just casually walks passing beside Woo Jung.

Stopping his step, Woo Jung look at him worriedly.

_"Eun Chang, are you sick?"_

Eun Chang smile at her before he shakes his head.

_"Not really, only my back's feels bit sore because of the practice this morning,"_

_"Why aren't you going to the hospital?" _ask Woo Jung worry.

"_It's not even that serious, why bother wasting money just to go and see the doctor. Don't worry, I'll be fine after applying some cold pack and put those medicated patch on my body. Besides, this kind of thing happens to everyone on the team,_"

Upon hearing that,Woo Jung looked at Eun Chang disapprovingly.

"_Who cares about the rest of the team? Why won't you go to the hospital when it pains you just to walk?"_

Eun Chang give Woo Jung a reassuring pat on the shoulder before he put an empty tray on her hand.

_"I told you not to worry,"_

_"How can I not worry when I can't help but to feel worry?"_

Eun Chang then put a plate that filled with cookies on the empty tray.

"_I'm fine. Now don't worry about me and bring this cookies to Ha Na noona. She must be wondering why her order hasn't came yet,"_

Reluctant to leave Woo Jung pouted, but she end up bringing the tray to me and put the cookies plate on top of the table.

_"I heard some rumours saying that you like Eun Chang. Seeing you like this, I guess that rumour must be true,"_ I say before Woo Jung pull out the chair from under the table and sit in front of me.

_"Who says that I like him? I'm just being compassionate,"_

Director Min who just came out from the kitchen while bringing a dirty drink processor overheard what his daughter said.

_"My back has been hurting for over ten years now, but she never fusses over me like that. Compassion, my butt. Here, take care of this for me,_" say Director Min while handing the drink processor to Eun Chang.

Hearing what Director Min say, I just can't help but to smile before picking up a piece of cookie and bring them near to my mouth to take a bite.

_"Aishhhh.. I feel like I'm going crazy,"_ Woo Jung pulls her hair in frustration before she look at me with her shiny doe-like eyes.

"_Unnie, that's not it. The thing is... he just makes me feel anxious,_"

"_Anxious?_"

Woo Jung inhale a deep breath before start explaining.

"_He's bigger than me, and he's more responsible than I am. And he makes me feel a bit anxious. Whether or not he got home safely and whether or not he got hurt at work. Whether or not he's even had his dinner. He constantly makes me feel anxious and worried,_"

I take another bite of the cookie.

_"Unnie, is this what it means to like someone? Is it?"_ She ask.

Nodding in agreement I quickly finish munching the cookie before giving my opinion.

_"Well, from the way I see it, yes, I think you might probably have fallen for him,"_

_"Really? Then unnie, have you also experience this kind of thing before? Needlessly worrying over someone, constantly thinking about that person day and night,"_

A notification sound from my smartphone somehow stops me from answering Woo Jung's question. I quickly key in the passcode and a message from Hee Bong appeared on my phone screen.

'Ha Na. Sorry! Somehow I couldn't pick you up from the cafe as I promised. Suddenly those technician guys came and want me to bring them to the circus electrical room. They want to fix something over there. Sorry! Oh, don't forget to remind Woo Jung and Eun Chang about our meeting tonight,'

_"Who was it, unnie?"_ ask Woo Jung the moment I finish replying the message.

"_It's Hee Bong oppa. Apparently, he couldn't pick me up. Guess I need to take the bus from here to go to Wonderland,_"

_"Oh, that's a pity then,"_

_"Woo Jung ah, can you please wrap up the remaining cookies for me. Also, can you also prepare for me a dozen of assorted donuts,"_

_"Alright,"_

* * *

_"Miss, you can sit beside me,"_ say an old lady to me as she moves her groceries bag from the seat beside her to the bus floor.

Thanking the kind lady, I smile before quickly sit on the empty seat she offered to me. Then I place the donuts box that Woo Jung packed for me on top of my lap.

As the bus moves, I put the earphone back on my ears and resume playing the music that I paused earlier.

_'And I don't wanna fall to pieces_  
_I just want to sit and stare at you_  
_I don't want to talk about it_  
_And I don't want a conversation_  
_I just want to cry in front of you_  
_I don't want to talk about it_  
_Cuz I'm in Love With you'_

As Avril Lavigne's, Fall To Pieces played, my mind drifted on the conversation that I had earlier with Woo Jung.

"_He's bigger than me, and he's more responsible than I am. And he makes me feel a bit anxious. Whether or not he got home safely and whether or not he got hurt at work. Whether or not he's even had his dinner. He constantly makes me feel anxious and worried._ _Unnie, is this what it means to like someone? Is it?"_

_"Well, from the way I see it, yes, I think you might probably have fallen for him,"_

_"Really? Then, unnie, have you also experience this kind of thing before? Needlessly worrying over someone, constantly thinking about that person day and night,"_

To tell you the truth, I actually felt that kind of feelings before Woo Jung.

In a flash, an image of a guy appeared on my mind.

Goo Seo Jin.

...

...

...

I actually fallen for him.

I actually fallen for Robin's brother, whether I like it or not.

Gasp.

Terrified with this sudden realization, I nearly let out a curse, before I remember that now I'm actually in a public place.

Taking a deep breath, I immediately close my eyes. Try to make sense of everything

Jang Ha Na, how come you end up liking two guys in the same time?

To like two guys in the same time is one thing, but liking both brothers?

You are seriously gone insane, Ha Na!

And to think of it, how can you ever do this to Robin? When he even confessed to you and tell the world that you are his girlfriend. But now you have feelings on his twin.

You are such a bad woman!

Slowly, like movie playing in rewind, all those moments I had with Goo Seo Jin flashes in my mind.

Our first meeting at the park.

The time he cried at the police station.

The accidental kiss.

The time he was sick and I took care of him.

How sad he looked when people said Dr. Kang might be the culprit.

Sigh.

Yes, I have to admit it, I actually fallen for him.

I know I'm wrong, but I can't stop myself to feel like that.

Because he, without knowing, just touches parts of my hearts and evoke those alien feelings that I never felt before, even with Robin.

I concerned about his well-being. I worried about him. He even occupied most of my thought even though I try hard not to think of him. When he is in pain, I have these urge to comfort him. When he is sad, I want to take away those sadness from him.

_'I'm in love with you,_  
_Cuz i'm in love with you,_  
_I'm in love with you,_  
_I'm in love with you'_

My mouth starts to quiver as I hear the last verse on the song.

And without realizing, hot tears started to stream down my cheeks.

I really wanted to see him happy. I seriously do. And deep down, I wanted to be the person who bring back happiness in his life.

God, I'm sorry. But I can't help but to feel this way.

_"Miss, are you okay?" _

I open my eyes and quickly wipe away the tears from my cheek before turning my head on the old lady beside me.

"_I'm fine, thanks for asking,"_ I say as I plastered a weary smile on my face.

[to be continued...]

* * *

WRITER'S NOTE:

1\. Manhwa = Manga = Comic book

1\. When working at Cirque Du Soleil, all her colleagues call Jang Ha Na, Na Na. She got that nickname in the first place because they want to differentiate her with another Hannah, which also in one of the performer in the circus troupe.

2\. Bethany is Ha Na's close friend who is currently staying at Perth, Australia. She is a Korean-American who is two year older than Ha Na and they actually know each other because Bethany is the daughter of the dormitory owner, where Ha Na stayed during the time she worked in U.S.A.

3\. I just want to think that Bethany character is me, the viewer, who keep on questioning Ha Na's rationality when she deals with her feelings towards Seo Jin and Robin ^_^V Because seriously, I'm quite annoyed seeing the way Ha Na deals with both guys.

4\. I bring forward the scene where Eun Jung worrying over Eun Chang in this chapter because I think this scene is very important, as it makes Ha Na look deep through her feeling and finally realize her true feelings towards Seo Jin.

* * *

© [MinQi] 2015. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of MinQi


	7. Is two better than one?

**DISCLAIMER: **The following is a work of fiction. The events and characters are fictional and the characters were merely borrowed and do not represent the drama or real life. No offense is intended towards anyone as this story is purely fictional.

* * *

NOTICE: Starting from this chapter, I won't be following closely on what happening in the drama as I'm going to revamp lots of part so it could actually fits my fanfic (and the kind of ending that I wanted to do)

* * *

Goo Seo Jin and Robin is actually one person?

I clutch my head with both of my hands.

This doesn't make any sense at all and God, everything seems surreal now.

Sigh.

Last night, Goo Seo Jin and I were trapped at the warehouse building, the location where he was locked in during the kidnapping incident, because Goo Seo Jin falls into Lee Soo Hyun's trap.

Later when he (Lee Soo Hyun) released those gas that made both nearly suffocate, Goo Seo Jin ends up giving me the smoke hood he found and nearly fainted because he inhaled too much of those gases.

I thought I was imagining things yesterday, when I see Robin in the room breaking the glass window to clear out the smoke out of the room.

And this morning, Robin said he and Goo Seo Jin shared the same body.

I was like, 'Say whaaaaaaaaat?'

After hearing Robin's lengthy explanation and Goo Seo Jin's affirmation, seriously, I don't know what is real and what is not anymore.

And if this a dream, can somebody please wake up? Because this dream is so not fun.

I lie back, face down on my bed trying to recall back what Robin say about the illness.

"_We're not the same person. Seo Jin and I are two different people. We have separate personalities, feelings, careers, and even memories,_"

So, both of them are actually two personalities who have nothing in common but sharing one body?

But then..

Why Robin insisted that he and Seo Jin is not the same person, when clearly they are actually one person because they shared the same body? On the contrary, Goo Seo Jin looked very calm as he claimed that he and Robin is the same person.

Banging my head on the mattress, I groan.

Goodness this is downright confusing!

_"I'm the one who has feelings for you. And I'm the one whom you have feelings for,"_

Robin said that the he indeed have feelings on me.

But then, he didn't know that I already had come to realization that I actually like both him and Seo Jin.

Yesterday late afternoon, I thought I've turned into a bad woman because I have feelings towards another guy when I actually already have boyfriend. But now it turned out that I actually like one person, only he has two personalities within him =.='

So, is this a good thing or a bad thing?

A blessing or a joke that is playing by God?

Okay let me get this straight, I like a person who have who have two personalities, but then, only one of the personality likes me back. Does that mean, only _half-a-person_ likes me?

Sigh.

Even putting them into words sounded bizarre and confusing.

Banging my head on the mattress for the second time.

Now to think of it, the fact that Seo Jin and Robin is the same person actually answered all those puzzling question that been nagging on my mind these past few days.

A sudden knock on the door make me quickly rise up from the bed. Few seconds later, Goo Seo Jin entered the room all tidy and dress up. Look like he is planning to go somewhere this afternoon.

_"How are you feeling? Do you need to go see a doctor?_"

Looking at him straight on the eye, I just shake my head.

_"No, I'm fine,"_

_"I'll take care of the police matters. Do get some rest,"_

_"Okay,"_

Then, when he nearly turned his body around (clearly want to go out from the room and do his business), I called him.

_"Director Goo,"_

_"Yes? Do you need anything else?"_

I inhale deeply before start talking.

_"I...I'm still not sure what's what right now. To be honest, I kind of feel like I'm still just dreaming. The thing about you and Robin. Yesterday's incident. Everything,"_

_"I'm sure you do feel like everything is surreal and straightforward confusing. But then, you don't have to comprehend everything in one go. Just take your time. What I want you do now, is to rest,"_

Nod.

_"Urrmmm.."_

_"Anything else?"_

I pointed on his bandaged arm that is covered in his suit.

_"How was your arm? Is it still hurting?"_

Patting his bandage arm softly, he facial expression softens.

"_My arms is still hurting, but then the pain is still bearable. Don't worry about me though, my arm will recover soon, with proper treatment and care. Besides I got you and Secretary Kwon to give me an earful if I don't take care of myself,_"

"_Promise me, you won't overwork yourself,_"

_"Don't worry, I won't," _He say before he turned his back and walk out from the room._  
_

* * *

This afternoon, after Goo Seo Jin went out to the police station, I got a phone call from Aunty Lee, my former next door neighbour (she moved away with her family during my high school years). She called me because she heard from Mi Joo (her daughter slash my childhood friend), that I was back in Korea.

She eventually invited me to come to Jecheon and stay at her bed and breakfast (B&amp;B) whenever I'm free to visit. And somehow suddenly I say that I wanted to visit her today, if that's okay with her (yes, I know that was so impulsive, I even surprise with my action that time). She was kinda shock at first, but then she just laugh jovially before saying that she is fine with it and looking forward to meet me in Jecheon.

Then I made a few calls to inform few people that I'm going to take a leave for a few days to go for a vacation.

And now, here I am, safe and sound, at Aunty Lee's bed and breakfast.

_"Ha Na come down! I've prepared supper for you," s_hout Aunty Lee from downstairs._  
_

I look at the mirror one last time before putting the comb that I've used earlier on the dressing table.

_"Yes, I'll be down right away,"_

* * *

The next morning, after dropping off Aunty Lee at the market, I end up visiting the public library to do some reading there while waiting for her to finish doing her business.

_"Miss, is the PC beside you occupied by anyone?"_

I glanced away from the PC screen and turned my head towards the stranger who is standing besides me.

_"Nope,"_

I smile at the lady in peach coloured sweaters before looking back at the PC screen.

Few minutes later...

_"Urmm, it seems that you are currently reading some articles about MPD,"_

I turned my head again and looked straight at the person who is sitting beside me at the public library multimedia section, where all the audiovisual material and PC's are located at.

Is she talking to me?

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Ah sorry, but I can't help but to take a peak at those journals you are currently reading. Its about MPD isn't it?"_

Puzzled, I look at her with confused look.

_"MPD?"_

The lady in peach sweater just chuckled before replying.

_"Ah, I mean D.I.D. I've forgotten that they've used the term DID now instead of MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder),"_

Nod.

Okay, now I know DID is previously called as MPD.

I give the lady a small smile before nodding.

_"To he honest, it's kinda rare seeing people reading journals about this illness. Most people that I now who read DID related articles are psychology students or health practitioners, specifically those in the psychology field. Are you either one of those people?_"

Okay, now what excuse I should give to her?

_"No, no. I'm not a psychology student nor a health practitioner. Actually, I was rather intrigued to know more about the illness, all thanks to the drama that I am currently watching," _I lied.

Well for my defend, why should I talk to a total stranger about the DID situation that I'm currently facing? I even didn't talk about Robin-Seo Jin situation to Dr Yoon, when he is the most suitable person to discuss this issue with, since the Dr Kang is still in absence.

Talking about Dr. Yoon, you guys must be wondering why I don't tell Dr. Yoon about Goo Seo Jin DID situation.

Heck. Why should I do that? This matter actually will effect Goo Seo Jin's life (and his future in the long run), so I shouldn't simply go around talking about his illness without his consent. Besides, I don't have the meddle with other people's issue when the person (Goo Seo Jin) seems like he has his own reason why he kept his illness a secret. So, its given for me to respect his reasons, whatever it may be.

_"The drama where the male lead has 7 types of personalities?"_

Nod.

Thank God for the DID-themed drama that is currently airing now (I heard Woo Jung talking about them few days earlier). Atleast I can use them as an excuse.

"_Well, that drama actually exaggerated many things. Don't assume all DID patient in real life will look like what you see in the drama_,"

Okay, this person seems like she knows what she is talking about.

_"Really? Then, how will they look like in real life? Tell me more about it,"_

* * *

"_So, can people who suffers from this illness be cured?_" I ask before sipping my second serving of cappuccino that I ordered, right after the cafe waitress put them on the table.

Earlier, after introducing each other in the library, I end up making acquaintances with Kim Eun Joo, a doctor from psychology department at Seoul National University Hospital, who is currently on her leave. She said that she went to Jecheon because she is visiting her parents and she just dropping by at the public library in the town because she is bored to death doing nothing at home.

Kim Eun Joo then ask me to hang out with her at the cafe nearby the library to continue chatting. I simply agree to her suggestion as Aunty Lee doesn't finish her business yet (I don't know what taking her this long) and to be honest I'm actually quite dizzy after doing that long reading at the library.

We started off talking about general topic (like politics and even entertainment industry gossips) but now she is telling me about DID, continuing the discussion we made at the multimedia section in the library.

"_As far as I know, yes it can be cured, but it takes a lot of effort from the patient and full cooperation from their other personalities. But then, we may never know whether the patient who claimed to be cured is 100% DID free or not,_"

So it means that there are chances for Goo Seo Jin to be cured but he actually needs Robin's cooperation to do it?

_"I see. So if the patient is completely cured, does that mean the other personality(s) that resides in him will vanished?"_

_"Supposedly yes, if he is truly cured,"_

I nod before taking another sip from the cup.

If Goo Seo Jin is cured, does that mean Robin will be gone forever?

I didn't manage to analyze my feelings after knowing that piece of information, when suddenly Kim Eun Joo look at me amusingly and say.

_"For a casual drama watcher, your look very interested to know more about the illness,"_

I just give her a small smile.

_"Getting new knowledge is not a sin, right? Somehow learning more about this illness is quite interesting, especially when you got to know about them from a medical practitioner perspective,"_

_"Well, I'm glad that I can share some knowledge about DID that I know,"_

_"Eun Joo-shi"_

_"Yes?"_

I hesitate before continue.

_"Let say, in that DID-theme drama we mentioned earlier, Ri Jin is not a psychiatrist and not well aware of D.I.D like most people. Later, she end up falling in love with both Cha Do Hyun and Shin Se Gi in the same time. Then accidentally, she came to know about Cha Do Hyun illness. What do you think she should do after she know about his illness?"_

I carefully look at Kim Eun Joo, as I try to see her reaction after listening to my scenario.

Calmly, she just stir her milk tea with the small spoon without saying anything.

Probably thinking how to answer my question.

Gulp.

I just hope she didn't find it weird when I ask this kind of question to her.

Or found it suspicious.

God, now I regretted asking her that question.

Ha Na, why can't you stop yourself from doing something foolish?

_"Well, it actually highly depends on Ri Jin, on what action she wanted to take," _Kim Eun Joo say as she stop stirring her drink and put the spoon on the saucer beneath the cup._  
_

_"Oh,"_

_"I mean, she can choose the easy way, which is to run away and not accepting the fact that the guy she loves is mentally ill. But then, she might cause Cha Do Hyun's DID condition to become much worst, as the guy might feel abandoned and think that nobody couldn't love him because of his illness,"  
_

Kim Eun Joo sip her milk tea before continue.

_"Or...she can accept Do Hyun just the way he is, by trying to help him to live a better life and probably assist the guy to overcome his illness. But then this is not an easy thing, as dealing with the different personalities can be quite challenging," _

_"Challenging?"_

_"Yep, challenging because there are many things for her to consider, such as how she could cope with Do Hyun's change of attitude every now and then. Or how she could go on with her relationships with both personalities, especially if the other personality that she like, I mean Shin Se Gi is not in good terms with Do Hyun, the main personality,"_

_"Wow, its seems that whatever Ri Jin choose to do, the path actually have its downsides,"_

Kim Eun Joo just nod in agreement.

_"That's why I say the decision to stay or leave actually depends on Ri Jin,"_

I smile, satisfied with Kim Eun Joo's answer before taking a bite of the remaining muffin piece from the plate in front of me.

_"By the way, you said in the scenario, Ri Jin fell in love with both Se Gi and Do Hyun. How come she is not suspicious with both guys, as they have same faces despite of differences in personality?_

Unknowingly, the answer just fell out quite naturally from my mouth.

_"Well, Do Hyun might say they were twins or siblings or something like that. That would be somewhat acceptable and quite logical in describing why he and Se Gi had similar facial features. Besides, Se Gi also could create a believable story about the reason why he cannot meet Ri Jin as often as he like. He can say that he was an outcast son of his family and currently he is in hiding. Not many people are aware of his existence so he need Ri Jin to be quite secretive about knowing him,"_

Kim Eun Joo snorted a laugh before she grin at me.

_"Seriously, if you don't tell me about your occupation earlier, I might thought you are a writer. Be it a screenwriter or book writer,"_

A little surprised with Kim Eun Joo's remark, I look at her questioningly.

_"Don't get me wrong, I mean, the way you come out with that detailed scenario in this short amount of time, anyone might thought you are a writer,"  
_

I chuckled nervously before looking at Kim Eun Joo.

_"Well, I also never think I can be that came out with that kind of scenario quite quickly. Eun Joo-shi, instead of being a ringmaster, should I change my career as a writer?" _I say jokingly.

Kim Eun Joo just smile at me before sipping her milk tea when suddenly my phone rings and Aunty Lee's name appear on my smartphone screen.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Mi Joo came to Aunty Lee's B&amp;B after she received the news from her mom that I am staying there for a few days. Mi Joo actually stay few house away from the B&amp;B with her husband, a police officer.

I was helping Mi Joo and Aunty Lee preparing lunch dishes in the kitchen, when Mi Joo suddenly call my name.

_"Ha Na,"_

I turn my head to the left while my hand is busy peeling a potato using a peeler.

_"Yes, Mi Joo?"_

_"Did you already have a boyfriend?"_

_"Why you ask?"_

_"Just curious though. A pretty person like you, I bet there are tons of guys lining, probably fighting with each other to win your heart,"_

Hearing her praise, automatically a smile drawn on my face.

Mi Joo hasn't change over this years, it seems. She is still good in sweet talking and flattering people around her. I wonder if she use this skill to capture her husband's heart? Heeee.

_"Pretty? You are over-praising me, Mi Joo. I'm just an ordinary looking person. And absolutely there's no crazy guy fighting over a person like me. I'm not those kind of lady in the soap-opera that have many guys admiring her left and right,"_

Disbelievingly, Mi Joo look at my face before waving the ladle she is currently holding.

_"So, no boyfriend?"_

I smile at her.

_"Since when did I ever say that I have no boyfriend?"_

Robin can be considered a boyfriend right? Well, even though technically I got only half the guy, instead of the whole person, because Goo Seo Jin obviously don't like me.

Okay, he may (forcefully) accept me as a friend now due to fate who seems to like throwing me in his way (in a peculiar way). But for him to accept me like a lover like what Robin did, I don't think so. Probably not in a million years.

_"See, it's impossible for a pretty person like you to be single,"_

After putting the last peeled potato in the bowl with includes all vegetables that will used for cooking, I stand up from the kitchen chair before I bring myself to the sink to clean up the vegetables.

_"Is he handsome?"  
_

Handsome? I smile dreamily before turning on the pipe handle. Leaving the water pouring on top of the vegetables, I take the vegetables one by one before cleaning them thoroughly.

_"Did you know Kim Joo Won?" I say while cleaning the potato.  
_

_"Kim Joo Won? You mean the happily married chaebeol who owned LOEL mall chain?"_

Nod

_"Yes,"_

_"What about him?"_

_"My boyfriend somewhat looks like him. Okay, probably better looking than that chaebol,"_

Well, I'm kinda stating the truth though. Robin (and Goo Seo Jin), did look the same as that famous chaebol. And you might ask why I'm saying Robin/GSJ is better looking than Kim Joo Won?

Heh.

Wasn't that a pointless question to ask?

Of course, I'm going to say my boyfriend is more good looking than him, why the hell should I praise someone else's husband?

_"Woah, if he looks better than Kim Joo Won, he must be super good looking,"_

_"Absolutely,"_

A sudden realization swept over me.

I still acknowledge Robin as my boyfriend in front of Mi Joo, despite the fact that I know both of him and Goo Seo Jin are not twins and actually a same person.

Does that mean I'm actually willing to stay with them and face everything together?

* * *

_"I know that you came here because you wanted space and take time to think and re-evaluate about everything. I'm really sorry because I came here unnoticed,_" Robin say as he sip the hot chocolate that I prepared for him.

Stroking his free hand, I just shake my head.

_"No, no, it's okay. I'm fine with it,_"

My mind drifted on the thing happened nearly fifteen minutes back.

Earlier tonight, I was actually lounging on the living room sofa in front of the fireplace (I nearly dozed off, tbh) when suddenly I heard someone knocking on the B&amp;B wooden main entrance door.

Cautiously, I went to the door and peek thru the eye hole.

And can you imagine how surprise I am when I saw Robin standing outside the house.

Robin in flash, not my pure imagination, came all the way to Jecheon, in the middle of the night to meet me. Is he in his right mind?

I quickly open the door and before I could say anything he just pull me close to him and hug me tightly.

_"Robin," _

_"I miss you Ha Na. I really missed you,"_

It feels like forever when he hold me like that, like he never wanted to let me go, before a sudden breeze blowing made me shiver despite of being tightly held in Robin's arm.

I just remembered that currently I am only wearing a long sleeve t-shirt. And its absolutely not adequate to keep me warm, especially when they are standing in front of the door, while the cold night breeze can easily blow every now and then.

_"Robin," _

_"Yes?"_

_"Can we go inside? I'm cold," _

_"Ha Na,"_

I look up at Robin face when I hear him calling my name. He stare at me quite intensely before he start speaking.

_"Is the weather at Jecheon nice? You look very refreshed even only after spending one night here,"_

_"Really? I think I look quite the same tho. Well if you say I look refreshed when I only spend one night here, I think I should stay here longer. Who knows I might look even more youthful and prettier?"_ I say teasingly.

Robin just smile before he pinch my cheek.

Not wanting to be the only person who feel the pain on my cheek I end up pinching both of his cheek.

Petty revenge, you can say.

Then I move my hand from his cheek before checking his body up and down.

_"But you look haggard, Robin. Seriously you need to get a good rest too,"_

I look at him even more carefully before I poke his left dimple using my index finger.

_"And God, you look like you've lost weight,"_

Don't tell me...

_"Yah! Don't tell me you actually skip your meals?"_

Like a child being caught doing a bad thing, Robin grin at me mischievously.

_"I can't hide anything from you, can't I?"_

_"Did you eat your dinner yet?"_

Before he even manage to answer the question, the sound of his stomach grumbling reaches my hear.

Playfully, I just swat his shoulder lightly with my right hand.

_"You should come with me, ahjusshi. That stomach of yours need to be saved,"_ I say before standing up from the sofa while pulling his arm, try to drag him to the B&amp;B kitchen area.

* * *

_"The makgeolli is nice!"_ Robin say as he pour another serving of the drink in his empty cup.

_"I know right? Aunty Lee said that she made the makgeolli by herself,"_ I smile before sipping my cider drink from the can. Tonight, I choose to drink cider instead of makgeolli because I already drink them (a lot) yesterday night with Aunty Lee.

Oh, speaking of Aunty Lee tonight she is staying at Mi-Joo's house. I don't really get the full detail but seems like Mi Joo suddenly got a fever and there's no one taking care of her (her husband unfortunately works night shift this week). I guess Aunty Lee want to stay there to look over her ill daughter.

_"Really?"_

Nod.

_"Wow. Seriously it tasted better than the ones I had in Seoul,"_

Robin pour another serving in the cup.

I look at a couple of empty makgeolli bottle on the table.

Goodness.

How come this guy can still be sober after drinking this much?

_"Robin,"_

_"Mmm?"_

_"How was Director Goo doing these few days? Did he communicate with you?"_

Robin hesitated before he pour the makgeolli in his empty cup.

_"I did communicate with him. He... he seems fine. Like's nothing going wrong,"_

I look at Robin, trying to read his face.

His uncomfortable facial expression.

Did he try to hide something from me?_  
_

_"Did he..ask anything about me?"_

Robin just shake his head.

My heart somehow aches knowing that Goo Seo Jin didn't even ask anything about me. I thought he might be curious to know about what is happening to me as I only leave him a short note about my departure (I did call Secretary Kwon and talk in detail about where am I going to go, later that night I also called Robin telling him that I'm already at Jecheon to have some time off)

I know that he didn't even have feelings toward me, but why I must feel like this?

Crushed.

The feeling is somewhat the same when I thought Robin rejected my confession days back.

_"Anyway, Secretary Kwon tell me that Goo Seo Jin applied leave for six months. Did you know what he during the day to spend his time?"_

Suddenly, Robin let out a long sigh. He then uncapped a new Makgeolli bottle and pour another drink on the cup.

I look at him disbelievingly.

Eventhough his body has high tolerance of alcohol, if Robin continue drinking like that, wouldn't Goo Seo Jin will feel sick the next morning?

"_Can we talk about something else, Ha Na?_"

I look at the fire on the fireplace that is located in the middle of the living room.

_"Should we put more woods? Seems like the fire has died down now,"_

* * *

Badump. Badump. Badump.

A steady beating sound wakes me up from my sleep.

I should quickly open my eyes and rise up from the sofa but I feel to comfortable now. Not wanting to be apart from the warmness that I feel, I snuggled closer to the source who radiated the warm heat.

Few seconds later, I hear a soft snore that I clearly missed on hearing earlier.

Robin must be dead tired if he snored like this while sleeping.

I open my eyes and tilt up my head, to see Robin's sleeping face and without realizing, a small smile drawn on my face.

He look so adorable when I can see him sleeping up-close like this.

Without any qualms, I put my left my hand and place them on his cheek before slowly caressing them. Glancing downward, I notice an overnight stubble started to grow on Robin usually clean-shaved jaw.

My man does look good even he is looking like this. I wonder if how he will look like if he grow out a beard or a mustache?

Feeling ridiculous imagining how he will look like, a giggle somehow come out from my mouth.

And a sudden movement from the Robin make me freeze in shock.

Waaaaaaaaaaaait.

If Robin falls asleep..

...then it means that Goo Seo Jin will wake up.

Any minute from now he might be awaken from his sleep.

And...

I am currently plastered on his chest like some kind of stubborn leech.

Good God, what will he think if he saw me like this when he wake up? He might think that I'm trying to take advantage of him when he was in an unconscious state.

No. No! Cannot tarnish my already-not-so-good image in his eyes.

I abruptly pull away myself from his body and loud banging sound accompanied right after that, as I fall backward onto the cold hard floor.

I groan, loud enough to make a drunk(?) guy awake.

Flat on floor, staring at the living room ceiling, I silently curse my lousy luck.

Seriously, why each and every time Goo Seo Jin is nearby, I will put myself in this kind of embarrassing situation?

But unlike the previous time, even though Goo Seo Jin is in presence, this time he didn't manage to prevent me from falling this.

_"Jang Ha Na,"_

I look at the guy who is now staring at me confusedly while rubbing his eyes before standing up from the three-seater sofa.

He is clearly not fully awake as he extend his hand hand in order to help me to stand up.

_ "Why are you sprawling on the floor like this?"_ ask Goo Seo Jin before he yawn.

Trying to act cool while hiding my embarrassment, I take his hand and quickly stand up.

_"I fall down,"_ I answer with a stoic face despite of the soreness I felt on my bum.

_"Again?"_

_"Again,"_

"_Geez, I think you should go and visit a shaman or do some flower bath ritual to get rid those bad luck that is surrounding you. Seems like whenever I see you, you will always be in a situation that will put yourself in danger,_"

Shaman? Flower bath? That seems like a good idea.

_"I think I should. Mind to recommend any good shaman that you know?"_

Goo Seo Jin look at me weirdly before letting go of his hands from keep on holding mine.

_"Do I look like a person who knows any kind of shaman?"_

I shake my head.

_"Nope. But then there's no harm is asking, right? By the way speaking of shaman and floral bath, I think when I wanted to do that thing I also need to bring you,"_

_"Me? Why should you bring me?"_

_"Because I need you to pay the expanse for the repelling bad luck service. You know, i always end up getting in danger because of you,"_ I say jokingly.

Goo Seo Jin just let out a straight smile before his eyes wander around scanning the living room.

"_You are currently at Jecheon, at my former neighbour B&amp;B, if you are wondering where you are right now," I kind-heartedly tell him about his where about_.

He nods before his gaze draws back on me._  
_

_"By the way, why did Robin bring me all this way to Jecheon? Are you in any serious danger or something?_"

[to be continued..]

* * *

WRITER'S NOTE:

1\. Instead of putting Goo Seo Jin infamous, "_sympathy is the closest emotion to love,_" talk, in this fanfic, I want to make that Ha Na character didn't know about Goo Seo Jin's true feelings towards her. Yeah, I'm not going to make Goo Seo Jin confess to her (eventho he clearly LOVES her) and let Ha Na the one who thinks that she actually have one sided crush on Seo Jin.

2\. Jecheon a city located in North Chungcheong Province. In this fanfic, instead of Jungeon, Ha Na went to Jecheon in to take a rest and do some thinking.

3\. The drama Kim Eun Joo and Ha Na is talking about is actually Kill Me Heal Me.

3\. Mi Joo : I borrowed Jin Hun's niece name from My Name Is Kim Sam Soon :D

4\. Kim Joo Won, Hyun Bin character name in Secret Garden.

5\. Makgeolli - Rice Wine

6\. Flower bath (_mandi bunga_ in _malay language_) : Generations after generation, Asians believe that bathing flower bath with divine energy can dispel evil and bad luck. The flowers and herbs are blended with plain water and then bathe with as part of spiritual cleansing to clear negative energies.

7\. Please look forward for the next chapter... I'm going to make sangmunim get the birthday celebration that he supposed to have in the drama ^_^V

* * *

© [MinQi] 2015. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of MinQi


	8. The Side of Him That I Didn't Know

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a work of fiction. The events and characters are fictional and the characters were merely borrowed and do not represent the drama or real life. No offense is intended towards anyone as this story is purely fictional.

* * *

_"What are you doing?"_

Without turning my back, I keep stirring the boiling soup on the stove in front of me.

Somehow a familiar scent that came along as that person enter the kitchen suddenly stops my hand movement.

That familiar citrus smell.

Did he actually use my shampoo earlier?

Oi oi, why you must think about the shampoo when you actually need to focus on cooking? Look at the pot in front of you, Ha Na!

_"I'm cooking our breakfast. Just take a seat first, the food will be ready soon,"_

_"Oh, okay,"_

The screeching sound of a chair being drag on the floor reaches my ear.

_"What's for breakfast?"_ That voice ask again.

_"I cook Haejangguk for you,"_

_"Haejangguk? Why?"_

I turn off the gas stove and put on the oven mitts on my hands before holding the hot pot handle and bringing them to the table.

_"Do you see those empty makgeolli bottle?"_

_"The ones outside the recycle bins?"_

_"Yep,"_

_"I see them, why?"_

I look at him before making a circling gesture at the empty glass bottles with my right hand that is still covered with the oven mitten.

_"Those empty bottles..you are the one who drink all of its content,"_

_"Me? You mean Robin drink all those?"_ He sounded shocked.

_"Yeah,"_

I scoop the rice from rice cooker and put them into the empty bowls.

_"Not again. No wonder my stomach felt queasy earlier,"_

_"That's why I made this soup. Here, take your rice,"_

* * *

_"So what are your plans today? Are you going back to Seoul?"_ I ask him before I take the last fermented pickle on the plate.

Hearing that question, immediately Goo Seo Jin stop slurping the Haejangguk soup that I cook earlier.

_"Do you despised me so much that you want to get rid off me so soon?"_

Despised him?

Get rid off of him?

Gosh, where did he get all those silly ideas from?

_"I'm just asking. Nobody want to get rid of anyone,"_

He look at me warily.

_"Then why did you ask me whether I'm going back to Seoul or not?"_

_"Well, I don't think you have any reason to stay longer at Jecheon. That's why I'm asking. Did I somehow offended you?"_

Goo Seo Jin didn't answer my question as he continue drinking his soup.

Waaah, is he sulking now?

The _I-don't-give-a-damn_ Goo Seo Jin is sulking?

Really?

Goodness, did the sun actually rise from west this morning?

_"Well, if you don't intend to go back to Seoul and don't have any other plans today. I actually wanted to seek your help on something,"_

Again, he still doesn't bother to give any response. But I decide to keep on talking.

_"...I actually planned to visit the orphanage today with Mi Joo, but unfortunately she is still sick. So if you are free, I want you to come over there with me,"_

_"Is the orphanage far from the B&amp;B?"_

I raise my left eyebrows, disbelievingly.

So, is this a yes?

_"45 minutes from here,"_

He just nod before he sips the warm water from the glass in front of him.

_"But you do the driving. Robin might never tell you this before, just for your information I actually can't drive,"_

Goo Seo Jin actually cannot drive? No wonder he always ask Team Lead Sung to drive him anywhere, apparently he cannot drive in the first place. Suppressing my urge to smile, I nod in agreement.

_"No problem. Just give me the car keys later. I'll do the driving myself,"_

_"Okay,"_

* * *

_"Here take this!"_

A brush, plastic tray liner and also a tin filled with peach colour paint is place beside Goo Seo Jin, who is currently making a new three tier flower stand on the lawn nearby the Hope Orphanage main gate.

Putting down the hammer on his side before straightening back his standing posture, Goo Seo Jin tilts his sideways and shot me a questioning look.

I smile at him before pointing at the wooden fence not far from him.

_"After finish making the flower stand, I need you to re-paint the fence. You see how worn out the fence colour now..."_

Shocked, Goo Seo Jin look at me like I'm announcing news that he need to serve the military for the second time. Then he looked back at the fences that surrounding the orphanage facility.

_"Me? Alone? Re-painting the fences?"_

I nod while plastering a deadpan expression on my face.

The hammer he hold suddenly slips from his grasp, with a loud thud knocking the hard ground.

Thank God, the hammer doesn't fall on his foot, if not instead of helping he'll end up being the person who needed help the most.

_"It will take ages before I could finish painting the whole fence. Only God knows how big this place is. Goodness, now I regretted my decision to follow you here. You just simply used me to get free labour to do stuffs around here,"_ He complained before wiping the glistening sweat on his forehead with the white towel that he left hanging on his shoulder earlier.

Poor guy, its must be hot working under this kind of sunny weather. He doesn't even bother to wear hat to cover his head.

Remembering the conversation I had with Secretary Kwon yesterday afternoon about Goo Seo Jin announcing that he is taking a 6 month leave from Wonderland, I somehow came up with an idea...

_"Well, you can spend all your vacation days painting the fences. Didn't you already took a 6-month leave from Wonderland?"_

_"Errr...but..."_ He hesitated, sounded as id he is not fond of the thoughts on spending his remaining vacation days here in the countryside.

_"Don't listen to Ha Na, Goo Seo Jin-shi. She is just joking with you,"_ say another voice suddenly.

Both me and Seo Jin turned our head to see the owner of the voice you interrupted our conversation.

Seeing Principle Jo (the owner cum Hope Orphanage principle) face, automatically a smile drawn on my face.

_"Principle Jo, you've ruined all the fun. I'm nearly succeeded in tricking him before you come,"_

The nearly 70 year old guy chuckled as he hear my jest.

Lost of words, Goo Seo Jin just stare wide-eyed at me. Clearly he can't believe what he is hearing right now. Purposely ignoring his stare, I turn my head to face Principal Jo when he just pats Goo Seo Jin's shoulder, before flashing a smile

_"You just need to re-paint this row only, Goo Seo Jin. The rest of the fence has been re-painted few days back by some university students who came here for their community service project. Supposedly they can finish everything but somehow the paint runs out, thus halting their painting session. When I heard from Mi Joo that she and Ha Na will come by today, I immediately ask her to buy out some paints before coming,_"

Goo Seo Jin nod his head before he bend down and picking up the hammer that he dropped earlier. Probably he wanted to continue working on his half-finished flower stand.

I look at the wooden flower stand as Seo Jin starting hitting the nails on the stand when suddenly Principle Jo call my name.

_"Ha Na," _

I reluctantly drags away my eyes from the stand to look at Principle Jo's face.

_"...after you finish your business here, Mrs Kim wanted you to come to the kitchen,"_

Principle Jo say before he turned around then walk towards his minivan that is park outside the orphanage gate._  
_

_"Ha- Okay,"_

I turned my head again to gaze back at the stand.

Wow, I never thought that Goo Seo Jin really good in carpentry. The planks that he reshaped earlier using the saw he borrowed from the orphanage storage room even look evenly cut.

Then I look at the guy who is currently picking another nail from the toolbox beside him before start hammering again.

The way he hit that nail onto the wood..

So..

So..

Stop drooling over the man Ha Na!

_"Why are you still standing here? Don't you have other things to do?" He ask without even looking at me. His gaze is still fixed on the wooden stand in front of him._

Flustered, I look at Seo Jin before smiling sheepishly before I clap my hand together.

_"Ah, yes! The kitchen! Nearly forgotten about it.. By the way do you want me to get you something, water maybe?"_

He nonchalantly nod as he continue hammering.

_"...bring me a hat also, if you can find one in the house. Damn, its scorching hot right now,"_

While mentally taking note of his request I nod my head vigorously.

_"Water. Hat. Do you want me to help to painting the fence later after you finish making this stand?"_

He just shake his head.

_"I think I can manage painting the fence alone,"_

* * *

_"Let's stop for now!" _

_"But..I didn't finish my work yet,"_

I look at him disapprovingly before I take the brush from his right hand and put them on the plastic tray liner.

Sigh.

A workaholic will always be a workaholic even though he is in a vacation. Can't the guy just work leisurely? Its not like he is in a hurry or something. Plus, the fence is halfway re-painted anyway.

_"You can finish them later. Don't worry I'll help you out painting the remaining area,"_

_"But..."_

_"No more excuse,"_

Before he even can protesting and give more excuses, I just pull his arms and drags him away from the front lawn and started walking towards the back lawn which is on the other side of the orphanage building.

_"You say we are going to eat lunch?" _Staggering to keep on my fast pace, Goo Seo Jin asked curiously._  
_

_"Yes, we are going to eat lunch. Just keep on walking,"_

_"Where are we going? Wasn't the kitchen is inside the building?"_

Partly annoyed, I automatically swat his shoulder lightly to shut him off.

_"Can you stop asking me those questions? We are almost there already,"_

_"Almost... where...?"_

And before I could say anything, both of us are welcomed by the orphanage kids who are now gathered at the back lawn before they started to sing the Happy Birthday very loudly.

_"What the..?" S_urprised with the sudden occurrence, he look at me, bewildered.

Smiling cheekily, I take the cone birthday hat that is handed by one of the orphanage kid before replacing the straw hat that Goo Seo Jin wear earlier with them.

_"Happy birthday Director Goo Seo Jin,"_

Then, I let go the rubber band that is attached on the birthday hat.

TTAKKK!

And it hits directly at Goo Seo Jin jaw with a loud tap.

_"Auuuuuuuuch!"_

* * *

After the huge feast we had during lunch thanks to Mrs Kim who cooked lots of food for all of us, Goo Seo Jin and I went back to continue the unfinished work; re-painting the orphanage fence.

_"Thank you," _Goo Seo Jin said as he dip the brush on the paint contained side of the plastic tray liner._  
_

_"For what?" _

Absentmindedly, I just move the brush in an up and down motion to spread the paint evenly on the fence._  
_

_"The surprise birthday party. Never thought that you of all people remembered my birth date,"_

_"Well, your birthday is coincidentally the same with Beth's birthday. So its kinda easy to remember the date,"_

_"Who's Beth?"_

_"She's a good friend of mine,"_

_"Oh okay,"_

We continue painting in silence for a couple of minutes before suddenly some thought crossed my mind.

_"By the way, how come you are very good in carpentry? Seriously, your workmanship is really commendable,"_

He briefly let out a sigh before he reposition his seating position from squatting to flatly sitting cross legged on the short carpet grass.

_"Way back in school, I was really awkward with people and not good in socializing. And because of that, many people thought that I am a snob because I'm from a wealthy family. Eventually I end up being ostracize. So during those time, I always wonder alone when school is in session,"_

_"You don't have any friends?"_

_"I do have few, but they don't always hang around with me. Well, who wants to hang out with a boring person like me?"_

_"Atleast you realize that,"  
_

Slightly miffed after hearing my retort, Goo Seo Jin bite his lower lip briefly before continuing his story.

_"Anyway, somehow I end up signing up for after school carpentry class. And the rest is history,"_

I nod nonchalantly as I pour the paint into the nearly empty plastic tray liner.

_"Why carpentry? Not pottery or music class?"_

_"To tell you the truth, it was rather a random choice that time. I applied for the class without much consideration,"_

Up and down. Up and down. The brush on my hand keep on moving as I listen to Goo Seo Jin's story.

_"You are seriously weird,"_

He randomly choose to do carpentry?

Wah, this guy is seriously daebak! But then his family is rich, it's not even shocking if he can simply choose to sign up on random classes whenever he felt like doing it because money is not a problem for him.

_"Don't you know that already? Why you must be shocked?" He asked as he took out the paint coated brush that he dipped into the plastic tray liner.  
_

_And the droplets of paint drip onto my left foot which is currently covered with a red-white coloured sport shoe._

_"Yah! My shoes!"_

_"Sorry!"  
_

_"Goodness!" _Frantically I put the brush on the tray before randomly picking up a piece of old newspaper sheet beside Goo Seo Jin and started to wipe the paint stain on my shoes._  
_

_"Can the paint stain be removed?" _Worriedly he look at my shoes.

Heck, he definitely should feel guilty now.

Oh my poor shoe!

And to think of it, I only use the shoe for like... four times?

Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

My poor still-brand-new-looking shoe.

_"I think so.___ If I'm not mistaken. we can use vinegar or thinner to remove the acrylic paint . Well, I can clean the shoe properly later,_"  
_

Annoyed with the paint drops that now smeared messily on my shoes, I crumble the used newspaper and throw them beside the paint tin.

Why the hell I pick that newspaper in the first place?

I look at my stained shoe.

Sigh.

_"If the stain cannot be removed, I can buy you a new pair of shoes,' _He offered._  
_

_"No need. Why bother wasting your money to buy me a new pair of shoes," _I pick the brush from the tray then start painting back the fence._  
_

Goo Seo Jin look at me like he can't believe the words that just came out from my mouth.

_"Are you serious?"  
_

_"Dead serious,"_

Ignoring his gaze, I just keep on moving the brush that I was holding.

_"I never see a woman who rejected other's offer to buy them things, especially shoes,'_

_"Well, you see one now. We better continue painting these fence, if not we'll be staying here until night time to finish this thing,"_

Now only Goo Seo Jin starts painting the fences.

_"You are exaggerating,"_

I slightly turned my head before I sigh for the n-th time.

_"Geez, just keep painting will you? Never thought that you can be this chatty. And from now now be careful with your brush. I don't want another 'accident' to happen,"_

Goo Seo Jin chuckled softly and continue painting the fence before he started whistling.

I rolled my eyes before turning back to the half painted fence in front of me.

Glad that someone find this situation amusing.

Pfft.

* * *

After finish painting the fences, Goo Seo Jin and I decided to left the orphanage and go back to Mrs. Lee B&amp;B. But somehow, we end up visiting the park and taking an evening stroll.

_ "Why do you keep walking behind me, Director Goo?" _I asked as I notice that Goo Seo Jin since earlier rather walk behind me than walking side by side like normal people do when they are strolling with others at the park._  
_

_"I prefer it like this. __This is how we walked the last time, too. By the way do call me Seo Jin, because currently I'm not your Director anymore,"_

I halt my step when I hear the thing he said to me.

Last time? Which last time? Since when we did ever walk like this?

Turning around facing him, I look at Goo Seo Jin with a puzzled look.

_"The last time?"_

_"What was it that you said again? __'Birds go, chirp chirp?'"_

_Birds go chirp chirp?_

My mind rewind back the night when the circus team member went to Jongseon for the MT-like workshop trip. Specifically at the time where I accompanied Robin to the outdoor bathroom.

_"That was Robin, so how did you know?"_

_"That was me," _He replied calmly after he also stop his step following suit._  
_

Goo Seo Jin said that it was him that night? But that is impossible.

_"How so? I'm positive that it was..."_

_"There was a car accident, right? __We went to the local infirmary __and I fainted once we got there,"_

Local infirmary? Fainting?

Waaaaaaaaaaait.

So, the person who I spent most of my time that night is Goo Seo Jin?

Not Robin?

Seriously? Is he playing a prank on me or something?

_"Then by any chance..."_

Before I manage to continue, he cuts my words.

_"There's nothing chancy about it. It was definitely me,"_

This is crazy. Seriously crazy. And definitely not happening.

Goodness, who are you trying to convince now, Ha Na?

_"I thought when you or Robin sleep, then only you guys can change personality,"_

_"Well, whenever Robin or me lose consciousness, we automatically changed,"_

So that means the person that I confessed my feelings that night was Goo Seo Jin?

WARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!

_"Ha Na, you're woolgathering,"_

Robin voice snaps me back to reality. In the car on our way back to Seoul. 20 minutes back right after Robin woke up from his sleep, suddenly he said that he wanted to back to Seoul immediately.

When I asked why he was rushing back, he simply said that he need to go home as soon as possible to finish his comic draft. Robin said that he only remembered that he'd promise to send Director Min his latest drawings by tomorrow evening._  
_

_What are you thinking so deeply that made you space out like that?" _Concerned Robin asked._  
_

I look at Robin before smiling.

_"Just some random thought. Nothing important anyway,"  
_

_"By the way, what did you do for the whole day?"_

_"Urmm.. I went to the hardware store to buy some stuffs. Paint some fences. Prepare a surprise birthday party. And earlier, I took an evening stroll at the park,"_

_"Wow, seems like you did lots of things today,"_

_"To think back, yeah, seems like I did a lot of things today,"_

_"By the way, did Seo Jin tag along with you when you did those activities?"_

I try to recall back everything that Goo Seo Jin did throughout the day in my head.

_"Let me see. Besides preparing the birthday party, yep, he was with me doing the activities. Well, he didn't help me preparing for the party because he didn't even know I am planning to do a birthday party to him. But seriously, you should see his face when the kids sing the birthday song for him. He was so moved, I swear I thought he was going to break down and cry,"_

Remembering Goo Seo Jin's surprised yet touched expression warms my heart. Somehow it makes me feel good making him full of emotion like that.

An awkward silence filled the car as soon as Robin heard my comments about Goo Seo Jin?

Why he is being like this?

_"You remembered his birthday," _Robin said suddenly._  
_

_"Well his birthday is the same as Beth's, so its kinda easy to remember the date,"_

It's kinda true though. Coincidentally Beth and Goo Seo Jin's birthday is on the same date, so it's not that hard for me to remember them. I even set a reminder for Beth's birthday in my phone, so how come I will missed out both of their birthdays.

_"And you held a birthday party for him,"_

I look at Robin's somewhat bitter facial expression.

Oh no!

I think I know what's going on right now.

_"Robin,"_

Not responding.

_"Robin, are you jealous?"_

Still ignoring me, Robin just increase the radio's volume as now Shinjae's song, Tears Are Falling who is currently playing now booming from the car speakers.

_'Jakku nunmuri nanda (Tears are falling again)_  
_Shirun nunmuri nanda (Painful tears are falling)_  
_Gaseum apaseo (My heart is hurting)_  
_Neo ttaemune apawaseo (Because of you, I'm hurt)'_

I called his name a few more times but the guy still ignores me.

Agitated seeing his behaviour I ends up shouting in the car.

_"Yah! How dare you to ignore me?"  
_

..and he still ignores me and keep on looking straight at the road in front of him.

_"So now you are going to give me a silent treatment? Want to ignore me huh? Fine! I'm going to get some sleep then if you don't bother to talk to me," _I turn my head facing the window side and shut my eyes. Did he the only person who think can throw tantrum around here?_  
_

[to be continued...]

* * *

WRITER'S NOTE

1\. Haejangguk a type of guk (soup) that is eaten as a hangover cure in Korean cuisine. It means "soup to chase a hangover" and also called sulguk (?) in pure Korean. It usually consists of dried Napa cabbage, and vegetables in a hearty beef broth.

2\. About Goo Seo Jin 6months leave, in the drama after he come back from the country side bringing Ha Na, he attends the meeting where eventually he ends up nominating Ryu Seung Yeon as the Interim CEO, in this fanfic, he attended the meeting in the morning before Robin went to Jecheon to meet Ha Na at night. The same morning where Ha Na accidentally met Eun Joo at the library.

3\. Curious about what kind three tier flower stand that Seo Jin made for the orphanage? You can search at google by typing: washed-french-inspired-3-tier-plant-stand, the one GSJ made is the white flower stand at bedruum dot com

4\. Actually both Ha Na and Goo Seo Jin when they call each other's name they did include the -shi thing behind, but I felt like it was kinda lame to write it so when reading their conversation, bear in mind that currently they are still in the Seo Jin-shi and Ha Na-shi state, speaking formally but now already with first name basis.

5\. Shinjae - Tears Is Falling is an OST from 49 Days.

* * *

© [MinQi] 2015. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of MinQi


	9. Special Chapter (I)

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a work of fiction. The events and characters are fictional and the characters were merely borrowed and do not represent the drama or real life. No offense is intended towards anyone as this story is purely fictional.

* * *

**WRITER'S NOTE**: This chapter is actually snippets of Goo Seo Jin's diary. The date when the diary is written is purposely omitted ^.^**  
**

* * *

February xx, 2015 [few days after the accidental kiss]

_That damn citrus scent._

_Whenever I smell that scent, I just can't help to think about 'those' incidents. Can't I just erase those memories and freed myself from those tormenting memories._

_That red hair with those scent.._

_*sigh*_

_p.s Should I tell Secretary Kwon to also change the car air fresher scent too? Because seriously, whenever I sit in the car, I nearly go crazy whenever I smell that overwhelming scent T.T_

* * *

February xx, 2015 [the next morning after went to Jongseon for the circus workshop]

_I never thought that a carefree person like her actually also have those kind of troubling thoughts like that as well. She seems like she was going to cry the time she talks about her people under her responsibility. And somehow I felt bad, you know, because I'm actually the one who caused all her headache (and heartache) in the first place. So, what should I do know to recompense all of my misdoings?_

_And that confession..._

_Why must my heart beats like crazy when I clearly know her confession is intended to Robin..._

_p.s I didn't remember the last time when I had a good time like this. The company. The food. The ambiance. Everything is so good, especially the entertainment for that night. I hate to admit it but hands down she indeed has a talent is singing. No wonder those people keep wanting her to continue singing. But then, I wonder will she had a sore-throat after straining her vocal cord like that last night?_

* * *

February xx, 2015 

_Why am I doing all those crazy things just to read what Ha Na sent to Robin? And.. I even delete them after I read those messages._

_Why? Why? Why?_

_I even can't understand what am I feeling right now._

_And to tell you the truth, my heart aches when I think about Ha Na and Robin's relationship._

_How far did they go already? I can't help but to wonder._

* * *

February xx, 2015 

_How I wish I could keep on holding her that time._

_How I wish time could stop for a moment._

_How I..._

_God, only you knows how comforted I felt that time.  
_

_And why...she is so nice towards me?_

_Taking care of me when I sick. Worry about me despite of how many times I try to shove her away from me._

_I just can't succumb to those feelings._

_I can't._

_I shouldn't. _

_Because this is wrong. _

_Because I'm not worthy of this feeling. _

_And I should stay away from it no matter how much my heart begging me to reach out and embrace those feelings.  
_

* * *

February xx, 2015 [the next morning after the kidnapping incident]

_I am willing to sacrifice my own survival need just to protect her._

_Me. Goo Seo Jin, who always put himself first before other people ends up saving others. _

_That is so not like me._

_Does that mean she is actually someone that really important to me, that I even willing to throw my life away in order to keep her unharmed and alive?_

_I know that I liked her (well, I already came to term into accepting the fact that I indeed like her)_

_But God, do I actually LOVE her now?_

* * *

February xx, 2015 [right after going back to Mrs Lee B&amp;B after the evening stroll]

_I eventually know the brand of that citrus scent shampoo Ha Na wear. I use them this morning, and man, my head feels lighter and my scalp is less itchier (note to self: should buy this shampoo brand after my current shampoo finishes)_

_Ha Na actually remembered my birthday! How shocking is that? She even throws a surprise birthday party for me at the orphanage (note: next time should taste those Blueberry Cheese cake from Director Min cafe that Ha Na recommended earlier)_

_Yes, she is nice, I know, but now I'm not going to take her kindness for granted. Atleast, I don't want to do things that make her troubled anymore._

_Repent?_

_I don't know whether I can call it repenting or not, but now I know that I don't want to live like the way I used to live previously._

_I know it may be a bit late for me to start changing now, but its better late than never right?_

_Anyway, when one of the kid at orphanage said that Ha Na and me look good together, my heart just can't help but to flutter. Imagining both of us as an item is too hard too resist._

_But who am I joking here? The person who holds my affection doesn't even look my way._

_Yes, she may like the other side of me, but absolutely she never felt anything towards me. So I wouldn't do anything to forced her to accept me in her life, what more to confess my feelings, because I know it will be too burdensome for her if I did that.  
_

_And now..just let me be one who is watching over her from the sideline like what she did for me fifteen years back._

_A guardian angel._

_Yes, I want to be that person for her._

_A person who protect her from any harm... and from him_

_p.s I love you, Jang Ha Na but I'll let those feelings remain unspoken. _

* * *

© [MinQi] 2015. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of MinQi


	10. When The (Half) Truth Is Disclosed

**DISCLAIMER:** The following is a work of fiction. The events and characters are fictional and the characters were merely borrowed and do not represent the drama or real life. No offense is intended towards anyone as this story is purely fictional.

* * *

With a loud thud my head knocked sideway on the window as suddenly the car lurched forward.

_"Ha Na, are you okay?"  
_

Rubbing my sore head, I just nodded. Damn, who is the person who disrupted my sleep? Drowsily, I glanced at the digital clock at the car dashboard.

1.27am.

Geez, I only manage to sleep for 47 minutes.

So much for a lady's beauty sleep.

Waaaaait, what actually did happened earlier?

"_I think someone accidentally hit the back of the car,_" said Robin as he hurriedly unbuckle his seat belt before opening the car door.

Hit the back of the car? Does that mean we are actually in an accident?

Goodness.

"_Do you want to stay in the car or come out with me?"_ ask Robin while hold the car door as he see me still sitting in the passenger seat, unmoved.

Deciding not to make him wait I quickly answered.

"_I'm following you,_"

Guess my silent treatment on Robin doesn't even lasted for an hour.

* * *

"_Lemme go.._"

"_We can't let you go yet,_"

The red-faced ahjusshi just grunted before he banged the desk in front of him.

_"I. WANNA. GO. HOME. NOW! HOME!"_

The thumping sound that the drunk old man made just make my headache getting worse.

As I rub my throbbing temple, I look around at the not so empty (and not so quiet) police station where the police officers are busy questioning and taking people's statements. It was night time but dang the place is filled with people with different issues.

Some are red-face, drunk and mumbling incomprehensible words like the ahjusshi. Some was filled with bruises all over their face and body (probably because of some street fight or drunk fight)

And some, is Goddamn stubborn, refusing to hand in their ID card.

Sigh.

I turned my head looking at Robin, who is now sitting in front of the police officer.

"_Mister, please co-operate. Just give me your I.D and we can settle this thing as soon as possible,_" said the exasperated police officers.

"_Robin, please,_" I chimed in for the n-th time, trying to coax him to give the ID.

"_Didn't I tell you earlier, I'm Robin. Why don't you just believe me,"_

The police officer rolled his eyes and look at Robin annoyedly.

_"Yes, I know you are Robin, but let me see you ID card. We need to cross-check the database here,"_

Still, no luck with it as Robin is still not budging and refusing to give the chip-planted card.

Seriously, why of all time, Robin choose this time to be stubborn? We wouldn't be stranded here in the middle of the cold night if Robin give the ID to police officer who meet us at the street in the first place (after the car accident).

Another thing, where is Secretary Kwon when we need him the most this time? Previously, when both of us wind up at the police station because of the jaywalking incident, Secretary Kwon end up coming to the rescue and cleaning up the mess (and again, previously its also because of the ID issue =.=')

I try my luck looking at the police station main that any seconds from now, Seo Jin's assistant will walk into the police station and help us.

Nope.

Still no sign of Secretary Kwon arrival.

I was thinking to buy some soft drink at the vending machine to quench my thirst when suddenly I notice a man in a black business suit who is standing nearby looking back and forth at Robin while talking on his phone.

That smirk on the man's face.

Somehow, I feel uneasy.

You know the kind of feeling you have when you know something's bad is going to happened soon.

I wanted to tell Robin about the suspicious looking man when suddenly the man come to us. Apparently he already finished his telephone conversation.

"_By any chance aren't you Director Goo Seo Jin?_" ask the guy.

I can feel the blood drained from my face when I heard the question.

Oh no! This is not good. Not good.

Hearing Seo Jin's name being mentioned, Robin just look at the guy's face, shocked.

The guy just smile, not bothered at all with Robin silence as he continue talking.

"_I'm pretty sure you are. But what is this about 'Robin'?"_

Robin seems like he wanted to say something when the police officer cut him and interrupts.

"_Goo Seo Jin? Robin? Well, he did tell me earlier he is Robin,_"

This police dude! What a great timing he choose to intervene.

I take a good look again at the man's face.

His face seems so familiar. Like I've seen his face elsewhere before.

_"Let me get this straight. You are Goo Seo Jin, but in the same time you are also Robin? Am I right?"_

The reporter from S Network.

I look at his face again.

Yes, no doubt he is that reporter. I still remember some day last week, I saw him appearing on the night news doing a report about some politicians bribe scandal.

Whatever his intention coming to the police station, I know he is up for no good.

_"Why aren't you saying anything? Is there any secret you are trying to hide from us Mr. Goo Seo Jin?"_

Secret?

Did the reporter actually knows about Seo Jin's DID illness?

But then, who is the person that might leak the info when from what I know there are only a handful of people who knows about the illness?

_"Yeah, why don't you just clarify everything? Mister, let's just settle everything as quickly as possible,"_

Did someone intentionally do this to trap Goo Seo Jin and Robin?

Worriedly, I look at Robin who is still shutting his mouth. Not saying anything.

What will happened if the truth is out? What happened to Goo Seo Jin and Wonderland?

"_Yes, he is Robin,"_ Suddenly, I blurted out that confirmation.

Robin looked at me wide eyes. Clearly shocked with the words that I he heard.

_"Really? He is Robin?" _ask the reported also somehow flushed. He seems like he doesn't expect that answer from me._  
_

Ha Na, I hope you know are doing right now.

"_Yes, this is Robin,_" I said as I pat Robin's shoulder.

_"Really?"_

Nod.

Then out of no where come a mob of reporters and cameraman huddling around us.

What the heck!

_"Come and get his picture!" _Shout some lady reporter to her co-worker._  
_

I cleared my throat and all eyes are looking at me right now.

Here we go...

_"This is Robin, the famous webtoon author. The Night Watchman, Last High-Five, Atop the Angel Bridge, False Tears...And... what else was there?" _

I stop to inhale some air then continue my words.

_"Anyway, he's the webtoon author who created all those popular hits. It's Robin. It's Robin, the webtoon author. But...That's just his pen name. Robin is the pen name he uses to publish his webtoons. And...He's also...The former executive director of Wonderland, Goo Seo Jin,"_

_"Wonderland's Goo Seo Jin?" ask one of the other reporter.  
_

_"He's the successor!" said another reporter in blue shirt.  
_

_"Ha Na, what is happening?" _That is the first question Secretary Kwon ask the moment he manage to squeeze through the mob of reporters and cameraman and look back and forth at me and Robin.

* * *

The next morning...

"_What is it? Why do you both look so gloomy?_" I nearly stumble back from the sofa due to shock as I heard Goo Seo Jin's voice echoing through the living room.

_"First... why don't you come and sit down?"_ Secretary Kwon pat the sofa beside him, gesturing Goo Seo Jin to take a seat.

The sofa slightly dipped as Goo Seo Jin sit on the sofa between me and Secretary Kwon. This morning he choose to wear a maroon long sleeved shirt with a pair of black jeans.

_"What is it? Did Robin cause trouble again?"_ ask Goo Seo Jin as he wipe the remaining droplet of water from his jaw with the back of his right hand.

His after-shave scent somehow filled my nostril. It smells so nice.

I shake my head realizing that my mind drifted somewhere else

Ha Na, snap out of it!

Focus, woman. Focus.

_"Actually, the person who cause trouble is me, not Robin,"_

Goo Seo Jin looked at me as he jerked one of his eyebrows.

_"What kind of trouble?"_

* * *

I never thought that Goo Seo Jin will be this calm after the mess that I've created last night.

Knowing him all this while, I thought he will be giving me some trashing and become extremely angry.

Heck, I even anticipate that he might kick me out of his house the moment he read the news where it mentioned that I told the whole wide world that Goo Seo Jin and Robin is the same person.

But then, the exact thing happened.

Instead of getting angry, he said that I did a good job on handling the matter. And he, for the first time, smile at me. Not the kind of cynical smile he often gave, this time he genuinely smiles at me.

He look.. devastatingly handsome.

Waaaaaaaaaah.

I throw a look at Goo Seo Jin as he steadily chops the vegetables on the kitchen counter using the wooden handle knife.

"_Are we going to eat some vegetable for breakfast?"_

Goo Seo Jin just nod.

"_Not just some vegetables. I'm preparing a salad with special dressing for you_,"

"_Salad? How can people go through their morning just by eating those things? I don't even think it's filling,_"

_ "Don't worry, I also prepared some toasts and scramble eggs,"_ Goo Seo Jin said as he lifted up the medium sized plastic food cover.

Eh, how come I didn't notice the food cover on the table earlier?

_"When did you prepare them?"_

_"I did it when you go and take your shower,"_

_"Oh,"_

Then silence filled the kitchen area as I let Goo Seo Jin prepared his breakfast.

* * *

Later after breakfast, the three of us sit back at the living room to discuss the plan of action the me and Secretary Kwon has designed last night after coming back from the police station.

_"Does this mean, everyday I need to make a full report to Robin and tell him whatever happened in my day?_" ask Goo Seo Jin after he read the stuffs that Secretary Kwon compiled for him in the tablet PC.

Unanimously, Secretary Kwon and me nod.

_"Robin also will do the same,"_ said Secretary Kwon before he took the glass that are filled with mineral water and sip them on his mouth.

_"Okay, that's not a problem I guess,"_

_"Also, we wanted you write down 200 questions you'd like to ask Robin," _I said as I handed Goo Seo Jin a stack of empty A4 sized foolscap paper.

_"200? Why so many? Heck, I don't think I even have 10 questions to ask him," _Goo Seo Jin look at me as he protested. Clearly not liking the idea.

_"Just do it," _I said in a no-nonsense manner.

_"I.."_

_"Don't tell me you are busy because from what I know you are currently on vacation and you don't even have anything to work with,"_

_"But.."_

_"Director, I think you should just follow the lady's order. It's actually for your own good, you know," _

Knowing that there is no chance for him winning to win this argument, Goo Seo Jin just sighed.

_"Fine..fine.. I'll do it,"_

* * *

Apparently, the next week few weeks nothing unusual happened.

Seems like everything work out quite well for both Goo Seo Jin and Robin.

During the night, Robin will spend his time doing drawing his webtoon, attending some fan-meetings and do his things (we also manage to go for a few dates during the day he is not working with his webtoon).

Few days back, Robin even went for an award ceremony where he somehow even manage to snatch a couple of awards that night. I can't describe how happy and proud Robin were when he give his award speech.

But damn, Robin did a good job that night, I, myself who was sitting among the audience was teary eyed when I hear his touching speech. He speak so confidently as if giving speeches to the public is something he used to do, when the fact is this is the first time he gave that kind of speech in front of so many people like that.

Goo Seo Jin? Well, he is fine doing his things. The last time I snoop around in the house, he is busy drilling and hammering God knows what in his work room.

Oh, I didn't tell you yet, didn't I?

Well, for your information, since he started vacationing, Goo Seo Jin started back doing carpentry. He even cleared up one of his storage room and turn it into his working room. I actually asked him few times what kind of project he is currently doing, but stubborn as he is, he didn't even bother to answer my question and simply dodge them by talking other stuffs, like talking about movies that he recently watch.

Speaking of movies, actually this afternoon me and Goo Seo Jin are going to watch a movie together at of one of the cinema complex located nearby LOEL mall.

Surprise, surprise.

And nope, this is not a date.

The truth is, I actually come here as a stand in because Hee Bong and Eun Chang (these two are the one who supposed to come here with Goo Seo Jin today) somehow have an urgent matter to settle back at the WonderCircus office.

At first, I was a bit hesitant to go, but then Jin Joo said it was fine go on date with my 'boyfriend' when there are nothing much to do at the office. She even kindheartedly offers to finish the my remaining works, it's not even much she said. And now here I am, waiting for Goo Seo Jin at the cinema lounge.

"_Did you already bought the tickets?_" I ask Goo Seo Jin as I see him approaching.

"_Yep. Take this,_" He handed me a sized paper cup filled with soft drink and a large-size popcorn box.

_"What kind of movie we are going to watch today?" _

_"Horror,"_ he answered as he try to find something on his trouser's pocket with his free hand.

Horror?

Dammit.

Unable to control my shock upon hearing the type of movie we are going watch I let out a gasp.

_"Why? You don't like horror film?" _ask Goo Seo Jin with his deadpan face._  
_

Should I confess to him that I hated that film genre? I don't think Goo Seo Jin will force me to watch them when he know that I'm uncomfortable watching that kind of movie.

But than, somehow my mouth speaks the exact opposite things that I wanted to say.

_"I'm fine with it. Let's go,"_

_"Okay,"_

Stupid, stupid Ha Na, I mentally curse myself as I follow Goo Seo Jin footsteps to the entrance of the cinema hall.

* * *

_"Wake up, sleeping beauty,"_ Whisper that soft voice in my ears._  
_

Sleeping what?

_"Jang Ha Na! Wake up you sleepy head!_" said a loud voice before I felt someone shaking my shoulder vigorously.

Slowly I come back to my senses. I guess my napping time is already over.

I open my eyes reluctantly and the first thing I see is Goo Seo Jin's face.

_"I guess this is a good movie then,"_ said Goo Seo Jin mildly amuse as he see me rubbing my eyes, trying to chase the grogginess away.

Is he being being sarcastic or what?

_"Is the movie ended?" _I ask as I straightening my back on the cinema seat.

He just nodded as he shove the two empty paper cup into the empty pop corn box.

Wait, if I remembered correctly, I only took a couple of sip of that drink (before I somehow passed out sleeping like a dead-log). Did I sleep walk (or rather sleep-drink) and finish the whole drink?

Like he can read my mind, Goo Seo Jin answered the question that popped out in my head.

_"Sorry, I'm a bit thirsty earlier and my drink is already finished, so I took your drink when you are sleeping. Is that okay?"_

Thank God I didn't sleep-drink. Heh.

_"It's okay, I don't mind at all. By the way, was the movie fun? Did the ghost killed anyone?"_

Goo Seo Jin look at me with funny face.

What? Did I ask a wrong question? And what's with that face?

_"Did you even know what kind of movie we are watching just now?"_

Duh, is this a trick question or what?

_"Of course its a horror movie. Didn't earlier you tell me that you bought tickets to watch a horror film,"_

Goo Seo Jin let out a hearty laugh. And his laugh actually echoes in the nearly empty cinema hall that we are currently sitting in.

Geez. How come I feel disturbingly annoyed when I heard that laugh?

I look at him disapprovingly.

_"What?"_

_"Did you even look at the ticket earlier?"_

Er, nope.

I immediately took out the movie ticket that I put on the back pocket of my trouser and the read the movie title.

What the..

"We are actually watching an action thriller movie?"

Goo Seo Jin just nod while smirking.

_"Why did you lie to me earlier?"_

_"I thought you are going to realize it soon enough that you are not watching a horror movie the moment you saw the main character on the big screen,"_

_"To be honest, I actually dozed off the moment the lights in the hall is dimmed. So I didn't even manage to see who is the main character,"_

_"Seriously?"_

I smiled sheepishly before reluctantly nodding my head.

_"It actually amazes me that you manage to sleep through the whole movie with those loud booming sound effect coming from the hall speakers,_"

"_Okay, okay. I know I sleep like a dead log. So, stop being 'fascinated' with me. Let's go out from here,"_ I say as I pick up my handbag from the chair.

* * *

_"Just pick something that you fancy and buy them. Why contemplating so much?"_ Goo Seo Jin throw a bored look at me while staring at the clothing rack in front of him. Earlier after having our tea-break at the cafe nearby the cinema complex, I end up dragging Goo Seo Jin to Dongdaemun Market.

I took out long scarf from the rack and put wrap them on my neck. Then I assess my look in front of the store mirror.

Nope. Nope. Nope.

The scarf colour is not quite right. It's too dull.

And I unwrap the scarf from my neck before putting them back on its original place.

"_Why should I rush over and buy the first things that I like? What if I see other things that I like from another shop and its cheaper? Haven't you went shopping with any ladies before?" _I ask him_.  
_

Goo Seo Jin just shake his head.

_"No. But I think walking and going shopping like this is a waste of time. Why don't we just went into a store, look around for few minutes, if we find something that we like, we try them on. If we are satisfied it with we bought them. No hassle and it will save us lots of time,_"

I shot him a dirty look. Clearly disagree with his opinion.

_"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. You don't even understand how woman do their shopping,"_ I tsk-ed before I take out a brown muffler and put them around Goo Seo Jin's neck.

_"Hey!"_ He nearly shouted due to shock with my sudden behaviour.

_"It looks good on you. You should buy them"_ I nod approvingly seeing the nice sight in front of me. Seriously, the muffler look good on the guy. And it actually matches the thin black coat he is currently wearing now.

_"Why should I buy a muffler? It's already spring now,"_ Goo Seo Jin grumbles as he took off the muffler.

_"Your girlfriend has a good taste. The muffler indeed look good on you,"_ the store assistant who came out from no where chimed in.

And somehow I see Goo Seo Jin's cheeks reddens. OMO. Is he blushing?

I bit my lip trying not to smile.

_"See, even she said it looks good on you,"_

Goo Seo Jin harrumphs before he wave his right hand back and forth in the air.

_"Do whatever you want. I'm want to go outside. And don't be too long in here,"_

[to be continued...]

* * *

WRITER'S NOTE

1\. I bring forward the Robin Identity revelation in this chapter because I just want to resolve the Lee Soo Hyun story later. You guys might be wondering when Ryu Seung Yeon know about Seo Jin DID. In this fanfic, he knows earlier because he overheard Secretary Kwon-Chairman Goo conversation about Robin-Goo Seo Jin (and Dr. Minsky). And because of Ryu Seung Yeon is an intelligent guy, he manage to match all the informations and come to the conclusion that Goo Seo Jin is actually a DID patient. Then after knowing that he started scheming with the reporter to make Goo Seo Jin have a huge blow in his reputation so he wouldn't be his threat (for the Wonderland CEO position) in the future.

2\. Dongdaemun market is the famous fashion wholesale market in Seoul, which turns to life only at night until the early morning. With over 26 shopping malls situated over 10 blocks (map as below), Dongdaemun market has everything from silks and fabric, clothes, shoes and leather goods, sporting goods, plumbing and electronics, office supplies, fortune tellers, toys and food areas specialising in Korean cuisine.

© [MinQi] 2015. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of MinQi


End file.
